Stray
by Cliscia
Summary: Akagi always had a habit of getting into fights, and Kaiji always had a habit of being too caring for his own good. One of the most dangerous things you could do is invite an armed stranger into your home. But then again, Kaiji never did make good life choices, especially when it involved thirteen year olds. Young Akagi x Kaiji


**Originally done as a collaboration. I wrote for Akagi, tumblr user shota-akagi wrote Kaiji (ironically). Changes in character POV are indicated by line breaks.**

* * *

** Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

There hadn't been any cars parked in his neighborhood that had any emblems that were worth anything, and the job that Kaiji had at the convenience store was beginning to wear on him. He'd come home completely exhausted, angry, tired, depressed, and when he went into work the next day, the damn manager always had something smart to say. All of his gambling friends left him, so Sahara was the only 'good' thing about working there. Still, time and time again, he had to clear his head. And go on a walk and get more beer.

Hey, he may not have had enough money to keep the hot water on for more than two months at a time, but he had enough to get drunk whenever he began feeling bad for himself, which was constantly. The quickest way to a different convenience store, the one he didn't work at, was through a local park that was a ten minute's walk from where he lived. Usually, the homeless were there, and another time, there was a gang of thugs. That was absolutely terrifying, and if Kaiji were good at making decisions, he would have stopped going through that place entirely, at least not at night. But he was sooo lazy, and he was so tired and he just wanted to pass out drunk on his mattress.

He was groaning and complaining to himself as he walked along through the empty place, of course not taking the path designated by the city, and instead cutting through trees. Maybe that was why he saw those gangsters that one time, and that rabid dog the other. But it was so much faster! A bit of danger would spice up his life, anyway, and maybe he could even gamble with those kids if he saw them again-

His daydreams of being rich and a fantastic gambler were interrupted when he cut through another tree and saw a lump laying on the ground, soaked in blood. He almost let out a scream, his mind going completely blank, his organs freezing and his skin going pale. Was that a dead body-? Holy fucking _shit_, why did he keep coming through this place?! And it looked like just a young kid, too! There were really some terrible people in the world, but just as he was about to vomit and start crying like he did almost constantly, he saw the thing moving.

"Hey, uh, you okay?"

* * *

He'd been laying there for a while. His vision was a bit blurry and it hurt when he lifted his arm to try and wipe the blood off of his face. Ow. This was normal.

Twigs dug into Akagi's back but he didn't feel motivated enough to move. His arm stung and dirt was smeared over his clothes. They were probably really dirty now. It was his white shirt, too. The blood was soaking it, staining it, but it was okay. Yeah. He was used to this. It wasn't a big deal.

It was worth it, anyway. Akagi's breath came a little ragged and his body burned with pain, but it was okay, because it had been worth it. Damn, yeah, it had been worth it. Feeling the way his body reacted so badly to his injuries said it all. He'd pushed himself hard. All the way to his limits and beyond, again, like usual. The payoff had been great though. It was still great. He was still feeling it. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off as Akagi stared up at the tree canopy above him, but he could still remember the looks on those guys' faces. That fear, confusion.

Oh, yeah, that had been fun. Akagi had a habit of walking around alone at night. Well, he walked around alone during the day, too, but it was much more dangerous to do it at night. And in such a bad area. And alone. And when he specifically had been looking for delinquents. Nothing he did was safe, but that was okay, because that was why he did it.

Akagi had been staying at the park for a while. He tended to move from place to place, and the park offered shelter at night and people to observe during the day. He'd noticed a gang hanging around for a couple of days, but only made his move when he knew it would be the most risky, and knew that they were unarmed. They'd tried to jump him when he wandered into the area they'd been camping at. That had been just what he'd wanted. He let them hit him, beat him, attack him, loving the jolts of pain that his recklessness brought to his body.

But he had been watching them for days. They were thugs; ruthless, rotten people, but were unarmed. Even though he had been outnumbered, and even though he was much younger and smaller than them, he was still the one with the gun in the end. It had been priceless- the look on their faces- when he pulled the gun on them. They hadn't been expecting that.

'Leave, or I shoot.'

He had infiltrated their whole camp. There were valuables and food everywhere. Akagi assumed that they robbed during the day and brought back their loot to the park at night from the way that one person always stayed behind when the others left. He wasn't one to much care for money, but Akagi was hungry and needed somewhere to stay. But most importantly, it was the thrill he got when they refused to leave everything behind just because he pulled a gun out. He had been hoping for that.

They most likely thought it was a fake. Most people did. Akagi enjoyed the reactions he got when he pulled the trigger and the lead bullets proved them wrong. He had enjoyed it when the men tried to tear the gun out of his hands so that he had a reason to shoot them. He had enjoyed it when one of them fell to the ground in shock and the others sprinted away, and he enjoyed it when the man pulled himself up pathetically in agony. He had been shot in the hip, but he still ran away despite the pain. Fear was more motivating than pain.

Akagi had rummaged through their things, pocketing some expensive jewelry that he found to barter off later, and ate what little food they left behind. It was disgusting and he didn't finish it. Shame. That was the reason he targeted them in the first place. But his body hurt too much to continue searching. It would be best to lay down and recover. The men wouldn't be back for at least another 5 hours . He knew, he had been watching them. He knew their schedule and knew how fearful they were at heart.

So when Akagi heard the twigs snap and a voice call out to him, he immediately pulled himself up off the ground and into a more defensive position. Judging from how loud this person was, walking so clumsily through the park, it was unlikely that it was one of the gang members. They would have gone for a more stealthy approach. A homeless man, then? That was likely. They lingered around the park at night, looking for somewhere to rest. Just like himself. Heh.

Akagi kneeled and pulled his gun out from where he kept it on his belt loop and held his finger over the trigger, aiming at the darkness. It was dark but he could see well enough. The person was about ten feet from him. They were a bit obscured by shadow so his aim might not be that great, but he had no qualms about shooting a homeless man anyway. Akagi didn't really care who he shot as long as it was exciting.

"If you're looking for food then I have none. It would be best for you to just turn around."

His voice was flat and stern. Strange, though. Most of the homeless in the area knew not to mess with him. It was possible that it was just some local drunk who stumbled into a bad area, so Akagi added:

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Whoa, whoa!"

His hands instinctively went up, and the atmosphere grew much tenser than it had been upon seeing the body. He was shaking, and his whole expression was quivering. He was whimpering, letting out useless noises, and then he started crying.

"P-put the gun down! I live around here, this park is a shortcut to-why does a kid like you have a gun?!"

Normally, having a gun pulled on him would have just made him mad. But this was a _kid_! And it was so sudden! He could have sworn he was dead, in the first place, so it was even more upsetting. He felt so terrified he could just pass out.

"What happened to you?!"

* * *

A shortcut? Akagi had never seen him before. Akagi had seen everyone at the park. He knew the regulars, but more than that, he knew the locals. He had been wandering around the general area for weeks. If this man was a local, he would have seen him. Especially if where Akagi was staying was apparently a 'shortcut'. He was either lying or a shut in, then. But the way he immediately put up his hands and immediately started crying, Akagi doubted that he was trouble. He really cried so easily. No one he had ever fought with _cried_ when he pointed his gun at them. That was out of the question, then. All that was left was an unsociable shut in. Why else would he be out late at night?

"Turn around and go home." He said, leaning forward a bit.

It would be bad news if this guy called the police. He didn't want that to happen. Akagi made very sure that the government didn't find him and catch him and send him off to a boarding school. He might have been reckless, but that was purposeful. Everything he did was purposeful. Akagi was always extremely cautious when it came to associating with people. He never spoke to those that he knew would turn him in. And he did not trust this man with that.

He leaned forward into a more aggressive stance but winced when he put too much pressure onto his leg. The pain made him wonder if it was broken. Probably not. But… he was hurt. He always got hurt, but it usually wasn't this bad. He'd really let them wail on him this time. Akagi flexed his fingers slightly and grimaced. His arm was sprained at the very least. He could probably find someone to fix him, but it would take a while. In the meantime, the gang would come back and start looking for him. And he was hungry. Very hungry.

Akagi sized up the man in front of him. He was pathetic and submissive and didn't look like a threat. Based off of the fact that he was alone at night and Akagi had never seen him before, he assumed that he didn't go out much. Probably didn't go to school, like he originally thought. So there was probably no one with him at his home. This man was likely a loner. And young single men didn't tend to be the most law abiding. Looking at him one last time, Akagi lowered his gun. He could use him.

"I was attacked by a gang." It wasn't that he was a bad liar, but he didn't see the need to lie in this situation. This guy looked like a sucker. He was really freaked out, but he wouldn't have approached him in the first place if he wasn't empathetic. It would be okay like this. "I think they might have broken my arm."

He dodged the gun question. It was irrelevant. Besides, he would go through the pity and manipulation route to get what he wanted. He could probably get this man to take him home for the night if he played it up at first. It would give him time to find out where to go next and to recover.

* * *

He was still shaking and scared, even as the boy didn't shoot him. Maybe the gun was out of bullets, or he was too pained to shoot him. Maybe he knew there wasn't a need to-Kaiji may have looked like a creeper, but he had a heart of gold, really! Except he liked to steal, and gamble, and live in debauchery and sin. He was a nice guy, though!

When he wasn't being shot at, and when the kid looked like he was in pain, he stepped forward and prepared himself in case the boy would have fallen. He looked terribly hurt, like he'd been pulvarized, had a few bones broken. He looked like he shouldn't have even been alive. Those eyes were soulless. Red, shining, soulless. And his expression was only a slight grimace-did he not show emotion often? Did he not express himself? Kaiji wondered what he normally looked like, without all that blood on him. Kaiji wondered why a gang would attack a presumably helpless young boy.

But he-

Kaiji, no, you can't, he told himself. He couldn't have a kid at his place! Sure, Sahara would be a swell babysitter while he took care of him and nursed him back to health, but-this was a kid! He was better off going to the hospital-but neither of them had insurance. It was a lot of responsibility, he could have just dropped him off at Sahara's, anyway! He'd be a lot better at taking care of a kid, Kaiji had never even had a pet fish, he couldn't even take care of himself! But Sahara was more than an hour away, if he was even home that night. He groaned when he saw the kid in pain, and while it may have seemed like he thought for a while, he immediately made a decision and went over to the boy and held his face.

Kaiji looked mortified, disgusted, and scared. "Come on, I can't take you to a hospital, but I can take you back to my place." He knew enough basic first aid, and, oddly enough, he could tell when a bone was broken. He'd gotten into fights before, too, and couldn't afford a doctor. If the kid had anything worse than wounds, though-

He lifted him up into his arms, being as careful as he could, seeing the blood pour off of him like it'd been pooling on him, and he tried not to vomit at the smell. This was disgusting. This was a fucking _kid_, and someone-no, a group of kids, probably even adults-had the insanity to go and attack him. This kid probably didn't even have parents, he was probably homeless. That was when Kaiji began scowling, and balling his fists in the boy's clothes.

"If I see any of those guys that did this to you, I'm gonna kick their asses." Kaiji was a forgiving guy, but that didn't mean he was a pacifist.

It took them a little under thirty minutes to reach his apartment, dripping blood on the pavement, on the steps, on the carpet and on the couch as he laid the young boy down. He looked like he was dying, really. He had a gun, but he was completely helpless. He must have been so scared of dying, of dying alone, and no one knowing he was there. Kaiji looked at him with anger from what had happened, and pity from what had happened.

"I'm going into the bathroom, can you, uh-do something about your clothes?" He lived by himself, he was an older man, and he didn't shower that day. He didn't want to make himself seem like any more of a creep by telling a thirteen year old to strip. "Why did those kids attack you?" There were other questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to pry. Frankly, he didn't really care that much. He just knew that after this kid was helped, he had to get him off his hands. He couldn't live there.

* * *

Ah, he hadn't been expecting this man to be so forward. He had prepared himself to worm his way into his house by lies and more manipulation. But it took hardly anything at all for him to fall for Akagi's deceit. Just a few lines of the truth and he had been picked up and carried away. It made him feel uncomfortable, but not enough to break free. He let the man carry him. It took a while, and he found it funny how hard it was for him to walk with Akagi's added weight. He didn't offer to walk on his own. He was so easy to take advantage of.

Blood had seeped onto the man's front and Akagi looked at it while he bustled around his apartment. Had he been bleeding that much? It had definitely been a good idea to leave and come here. He really didn't want to have passed out at the park where he could have been discovered by someone who was responsible and actually have turned him in. But this man was irresponsible, Akagi could tell. His apartment was unkempt and dirty. It didn't look like he did anything productive at all. It didn't look like he showered much either. He seemed to be such a pathetic person. Very irresponsible, but very benevolent. Akagi studied him closely when he wasn't looking.

Akagi looked to the clothes that were handed to him and tried them on when the man left him to himself. His own clothes stuck to his skin by the dried blood. It peeled when he pulled his shirt off. It was beginning to get flakey. Akagi touched a bruise and then pinched it slowly. Painful. He pulled on the shirt and shorts that had been given to him and folded his dirty clothes neatly, setting them on the floor. The man's clothes were big on him and he felt strange wearing them, but didn't voice the thought. There was no reason to expect that he would own clothes Akagi's size.

"I walked into their camp. They weren't expecting it. Humans always react badly in unfamiliar situations. I knew what would happen." Akagi said when he returned. But he left it at that. Now that he was brought into his home, he didn't feel the need to make an effort to keep up his act. He wouldn't be thrown out if he refused to talk.

This man was truly so kind. It was interesting. He lived like a slob, dressed like one, didn't seem to have any motivation In his personal life… Such bad traits. But he was such a humanitarian. He had immediately been worried when he found him, and had immediately offered him into his home. Akagi had barely even had to ask. In fact, he didn't at all. It was all this man's idea. All he had had to do was say that his arm hurt and now here he was.

"Tell me your name."

It was a bit rude, coming into his house and then demanding his name first. This was his house. Akagi was the guest. But Akagi could tell that it wouldn't bother him. If he could bleed all over his floor and shirt without being reprimanded, then this wouldn't be a problem. Akagi looked at him, eyes fixated, studying how he reacted. He seemed to be so straight forward. Akagi wanted to know who he was. It would be easier to judge what all he could get from him, that way.

* * *

He kept the door of the bathroom open while he looked for the first aid kit, and anything else he'd need. Peroxide, cotton balls, and an extra roll of gauze. He paused for a second as he listened, and as he thought to himself. Would it be better for the kid to bathe before, or after he'd had his wounds treated? Having them washed and having him clean would make the process easier, and he wouldn't be all dry and uncomfortable-

Yeah, that made the most sense. God, Kaiji was so bad at this. He didn't even know how to take care of himself, but he knew how to patch himself up if it was a cut, or something minor. Never anything like this. And he didn't want to have to help the kid bathe, either, touching him and helping him in and out of the tub. He began grimacing again, in thought. Thinking was so hard. He could just take the sponge and wipe off his face and arms, that'd be good enough for that night. The kid must have thought he was an airhead, or he had issues, since he was just staring at the sink and glaring.

"Why did you go over to them, then? Were you-I mean, did you think they'd give you something to eat? You can't trust people like that, they're dangerous." How do you talk to a fucking kid? He'll just talk to him like he talked to Sahara, but with less insults. But that was like talking to an idiot, and he didn't want to insult him. He glared more as he came back and sat down in front of him, wet sponge in hand.

"Sit on the couch." He just gave him the smallest t-shirt and pair of sweatpants that he had, and they were already getting wet with blood. He couldn't stitch him up, that was out of the question entirely. He began rubbing the sponge along his arms to get the blood off of them, at least, and along his neck and collarbone and face. He had such pale, porcelaine skin, and his eyes were so big and his mouth was so small. He looked like a little kid. He looked like a china doll.

"It's Kaiji. Tell me yours." He didn't want to ask about his family. He wouldn't ask about his family. It was eating at his gut, though, but he did what he could to tell himself he didn't care. "I'm surprised you got out of that conscious, you've been losing a lot of blood." And it's making him sick.

* * *

When he was asked questions, Akagi didn't normally answer them. Silence was usually a good enough indicator that he didn't want to talk. He didn't change this for Kaiji. It wasn't any of his business why he was bloody and beaten. At least, not really. It was a bit rude but that would be okay. Then again... it might be best if he did talk. He wanted this man's trust, especially if he was to stay with him while recovering. However long that might be. Not long.

"I thought they'd have food. I'd been watching them for a while, I knew they wouldn't kill me." Akagi said as he was grabbed and cleaned. He thought about pulling away, but the man's grip on him was surprisingly strong, and it wouldn't be worth the effort. He didn't really like to be touched.

The sponge irritated his skin. It left his skin tinged pink when he was scrubbed at. Akagi flinched a bit when his cuts were reopened, but calmed himself quickly. The man probably wouldn't have even noticed his slight grimace. He was too busy washing him off. Akagi hadn't realized how bloody he had gotten. It was a good thing his wounds were being cleaned quickly before they could get infected.

"And I thought it would be fun."

Akagi spoke slowly and calmly. He looked over at his new companion to study his reaction. It was the truth, but he probably hadn't wanted to know that much. Generally, what Akagi did was looked down upon. It was weird, unnatural, not normal. Akagi was thirteen and he lived for violence. Seeing the look of shock and horror on this man's face would be fun."My name is Akagi." He said, still watching him. He didn't feel the need to offer his first name.

* * *

The kid was so bloody, it was like he was being dyed dark red, like he had a skin disease, or something. Kaiji had no idea where it was all coming from, how the kid managed to stay coherent, or even conscious. Maybe he wasn't cognizant, and he didn't really know where he was, or who he was talking to. But he was so calm, even as the wounds were washed and reopened, except for that small little grimace. He really had a tolerance for pain, because it looked really painful. Kaiji would've been crying if he had all these cuts, and he definitely wouldn't be awake by the time he was found.

He paused, and his eyes widened when he heard that the boy did it for fun. He knew people like that when he was growing up, people in school that would pick fights just for the hell of it. He wasn't like that, he always liked to stay out of trouble, unless the teachers and principal and his mom were talking to him about his grades and his lack of effort or motivation to stay in school and go to class and maintain a good work ethic. He didn't miss school that much, just once every couple of weeks, on mornings where it was too cold or too hot or too comfortable. But he knew kids that loved trouble, loved picking fights, and a few in particular would always show up to class all beaten and bruised.

He didn't know when that behavior began kicking up, but he knew boys would get violent when they started puberty, so maybe it started happening in middle school. He'd never seen anything that bad, though, or at least, maybe he did but he forgot. He stared at the kids arms and then looked up at his face and saw a little smile. There was something different about him, different than what he saw and associated with when he was in school. Those kids were rowdy, or obnoxious, or mean and antisocial. Maybe this kid was the last one, but he was none of those. He was really-calm. And offputting. Kaiji quirked his lips and began scrubbing him again, moving to his chest and his neck.

Akagi. Was that a first name, or a last name? It was probably a family name, the kid wasn't weird enough to go by a first name basis immediately. Unlike him. When the blood had been wiped off his face, there were bruises and cuts along his skin, but he saw just how pale, how unnatural he looked when all the red was washed away, and he found himself looking for a bit longer than he should have. His eyes were so sharp, which added to the strange aura the other emitted. He was giving him a look, and invasive stare, like he was trying to read his mind, read his conscious, like his heart was being weighed and he wasn't aware of it. Kaiji found himself staring back at those eyes, and he was getting mad the more invaded he felt. For some reason, his mind switched gears and stopped thinking about the discomfort he felt, and as soon as he did, he began feeling calm. The gaze he received was perverse, yet unnaturally calming.

"You're gonna take a shower tomorrow," he ordered, and once all the visible wounds had been taken care of, he grabbed a cotton ball and the bottle of peroxide and began pressing the wetness to his cuts. "Sorry if this hurts, you seem to be okay with pain, though. You're a really-interesting kid." Again, he wanted to mention his parents, but he thought better of it. "I knew kids like you when I was growing up, so I don't have as interesting of a reaction as you were hoping I'd have. You like scaring people, too, don't you?"

Kaiji was good at understanding people, and understanding their thought processes. He was good at making smart decisions, he was good at getting himself out of trouble, and if the game was rigged, he was a damn good gambler, if it was a one-on-one thing. He couldn't get anything out of this kid, like he set up a curtain that he couldn't see through. He could just make assumptions and hope they were right.

* * *

Akagi laughed. Kaiji was smarter than he had been led to believe. Perhaps his assumptions about him weren't all correct.

"Yeah."

Kaiji seemed like a rugged sort of guy. He wasn't refined at all. Unkempt. Forward. He didn't seem to have trouble hiding what was on his mind. Akagi felt as though he must have been familiar to him. He barely even reacted to what he had to say. No normal person would have replied so calmly, as if it was a natural thing to purposefully look for trouble for thrill. But Kaiji did. His words barely even fazed him. This sort of behavior was normal to him.

But he didn't think that Kaiji sought excitement out like he did. He was a shut in. And besides, he had been so surprised and worried when he had found him. Shocked, even. Extremely shocked and scared. He'd started crying when Akagi pointed his gun at him. He was used to violence it seemed, but he was not hardened enough that it wouldn't surprise him when directed at him. Things had happened to him, he hadn't gone looking for them. Akagi wondered what sort of life Kaiji had led.

He watched him continue to scrub at him before focusing on his hand. He had noticed the scars almost immediately, but now they were infinitely more interesting. Kaiji didn't go looking for trouble, it came to him. These scars must have been punishment, some sort of horrible situation that he hadn't been able to get himself out of. Four of them, wrapping the circumference of his fingers at the base. There were scars of the same pattern along his ear, too. Akagi had seen it when Kaiji leaned forward to wash the sponge off, his hair slipping forward so that he could see the brief flash of skin. Two sets of scars, the same pattern from the stitching- it must have happened during one day. There was a scar along his cheek, too, but it didn't have the same stitching pattern that his fingers and ear had. No. Those had been cut off. Kaiji was a very interesting man, indeed.

"What are these," Akagi asked, grabbing the hand that was scrubbing at him and leaning in close to inspect his fingers, "how did you get them." He glanced up at him, intrigued.

* * *

When his hand was seized, Kaiji could feel those hands. They weren't calloused at all-they were actually rather soft. Smooth. Gentle, surprisingly. Since they weren't calloused, that meant that Akagi didn't use guns very often. He probably carried one around as a precaution. Kaiji didn't know how he got it-he may have stolen it, or he had a background Kaiji wouldn't suspect, hinting at the boy being associated with gangsters. He doubted it-if that were the case, they would have rescued him first, not this near-homeless man. He felt those hands, and those eyes were refocused on his fingers.

He flinched a bit when he was asked what the scars were, but he didn't pull his hand away. The boy didn't understand personal space, and if he did, he was just doing this to scare him, or make him uncomfortable. Kaiji looked rather forlorn, instead, and glanced to the side and hid his gaze. "I was stupid. I played a game and I lost." There wasn't much more he had to say, but he continued, without giving details. Recollecting the memories, remembering the pain, remember the look on that malevolent king's face as he lost and sobbed and begged, made his stomach turn cold. "A man hurt me and my friends, and I was stupid enough to gamble with him. I wanted to take a shot at his pride, and I made a mistake and I lost. Everyone was telling me not to do it, but-"

He laughed, trying to clear the air. "You don't need to know about that." Since he asked a personal question, he bit his lip and jumped the gun. "Do your parents know you do things like this?"

* * *

Akagi listened attentively, smiling. He felt such a sharp, intense focus on him that he couldn't break free of. He didn't want to miss anything. This was turning out to be a very good night. Kaiji was infinitely more interesting than he ever would have guessed. His story made him excited. It wasn't every day that Akagi met a high stakes gambler. Even if he had lost. But that was okay. Everyone that Akagi had known had always lost. He himself was different, in that regard.

Fascinated, he had meant to ask more, before Kaiji stopped him. He didn't want to talk about it? That was unsurprising. Akagi hadn't expected to even get this much out of him. He had expected him to jerk back, expected him to have been scared to have his fingers touched. He didn't, though, and Akagi wanted to press forward. But it didn't seem to be the smart thing to do. Kaiji was welcoming, but he was still a stranger and such personal things needed more time to be brought out of him. Akagi made it his new goal.

He wanted to know more about him, know how he had gotten himself into that situation, that game, but it wouldn't help to ask any more. If he wanted to know the answer, he would have to play along. Kaiji had asked about his parents.

"I don't know where my parents are. I wouldn't know."

That was true. They were most likely six feet under the ground, but Akagi didn't know for sure. He didn't care to find out either. It made him feel a bit strange that he felt so little for their deaths, so he didn't like to think about it very much. If Kaiji was going to be vague, then he was too.

Akagi shifted slightly. The sponge had made his shirt damp, and blood had started staining it. He wondered if Kaiji would miss this shirt. There was no way that it was wearable, now. Not with all the new red splotches on it. Akagi tapped his finger against Kaiji's knuckles, tracing over the scars slightly. He hadn't let him go. Kaiji had such rough hands. Perhaps he had worked in construction.

"Why were you out tonight. It's irresponsible to walk through such a dangerous area at night. Aren't you an adult?" Akagi smirked slightly and tapped his fingers against him again. He wanted some sort of reaction, though he wasn't sure what. Kaiji interested him. He wondered how he would behave to being taunted.

* * *

The boy, Akagi, didn't let go of his hand, and he kept tracing the scars. It was making him nervous. Kaiji couldn't feel those fingers anymore, but as much as he tried to cope with it and get over it, he was terrified of having anything touch them, having anything tamper with them. He wore gloves for the most part so people wouldn't have to see, so people wouldn't ask, so people wouldn't touch. He should have went out with gloves that night, but he made another mistake, and he didn't. All he made were mistakes, and he was fine with that, unless it involved his scars. Or the water being shut off. Again.

The boy was a runaway, then. He would have said something different if his parents kicked him out, or if they were killed. Maybe they abandoned him, but the second thing he said, 'he wouldn't know,' implied much more that he left the household rather than them. He didn't care, though, as his focus was almost entirely on the fingers on his own. He began shaking, but he managed to keep his voice collected.

He furrowed his brow at the question and let out a scoff. "It's even more dangerous for a kid your age. I'd say you were cute, but all that blood and hypocrisy is making you pretty ugly." That was mean, but Akagi clearly had a level of intelligence, and sentience, even, above other boys his age. He was very unique.

* * *

Akagi laughed again. 'Cute'. He heard that sometimes, but not often. Most people were scared by him, and at the very least unnerved by his unwavering gaze. It was just his age that made him cute. He wouldn't be called cute anymore in a couple of years. Then his appearance would reflect who he actually was. Kaiji understood that. It made Akagi laugh.

"We weren't talking about me, though, Kaiji, we were talking about you. Why were you out?"

He squeezed the palm of his hand when he felt him shudder. That was what he had been expecting. Akagi always had a habit of pushing people. Perhaps he should let up a little.

* * *

Kaiji winced, again, when he felt his palm squeezed, and his fingers began flexing. He wasn't going to pull away, because then Akagi would have won. This was a game, to make Kaiji as uncomfortable as possible, and he knew that. They both knew this was a game right now. "I was out to get some beer, alright? I was expecting a friend tonight and I wanted to relax so I went out to go get something that would help." There was still some in the fridge, but he wasn't lying. Sahara may have come over, and he wanted to have something left over for the next weekend.

* * *

"If you knew someone coming over, then why did you bring me here? I'm a stranger covered in blood. That would be hard to explain."

Kaiji's apartment was a mess. There were bottles everywhere. Boxes of takeout and snacks littered the table, and it looked like they were pushed off onto the floor when there was no room there anymore. Chip bags and crumbs and old newspapers were everywhere. It made Akagi feel a bit claustrophobic. If he stayed the night and Kaiji left in the morning, he would clean. Not as a gesture of good will, but Akagi couldn't stand to be around such filth. He didn't know why it bothered him so much.

Akagi held his hand in his and looked around the room. His hand was so much larger than both of his. He could feel the calluses and scrapes. Kaiji had worked hard. How interesting, since he seemed to be so lazy judging from the state of his apartment. Akagi looked back at him and squeezed his hand again."Or do you often bring back thirteen year old boys to your apartment?"

* * *

He didn't answer the first set of questions, because he knew Akagi was playing that game. He wanted answers out of him because he wanted Kaiji to feel interrogated, under pressure, to see what sort of answers he'd blurt out. He really acted like a kid, despite the atmosphere he gave off and what he did, what he knew. The boy was wise beyond his years, and it was evident in his gaze. But wisdom wasn't necessarily the same as intellect, if you looked at it a certain way. He wasn't mature in a few regards, but the last question had Kaiji sputtering, and blushing, and it was clear that Akagi had a level of maturity that surpassed his peers, despite his childlike mannerisms.

"Uh-" Kaiji was losing! He was losing! He didn't know what to say to that, he was ready to just ignore him! "Y-you're a brat," he said, defeated, and looked away again. His fingers kept twitching as his hand was squeezed.

"You like those scars, don't you?" His voice was quiet.

* * *

The way Kaiji looked away in such a defeated, flustered manner made Akagi smirk. Fun. So that was a certain way to push him. Akagi was usually such a solitary person, but when he found something or someone that he was interested in, he couldn't help be drawn to it. Maybe that was why he got in so much trouble in the first place. Nothing ever seemed to interest him, so when something did, he wouldn't let go of it easily. He would keep pushing him.

"Not necessarily, I've seen a lot of scars." Akagi said, looking down as he turned his hand over in his own. He flattened his palm out so that his fingers were forced to untense. "I'm more interested in why someone like you would have them in the first place. You're such an easily manipulated person. That's the reason for these, isn't it? A sucker for when people are taking advantage of you?"

Akagi glanced up at him again, then. Kaiji was kneeling in front of him, not a very dominant posture. His body language told him how uncomfortable he was. Perhaps he was regretting this. Akagi was testing his luck but he couldn't help it. He had always been lucky, anyway. Kaiji would understand what he meant, how Akagi was using him, but he would be too kind to turn him away. It just wouldn't be in his nature. So Akagi played with him. Yes, he was very easily manipulated. Akagi shifted closer to him, using the fact that he was sitting above him to make up for the fact that he was so much smaller.

* * *

The fingers untensed, but Kaiji's whole body worsened, and it must have been evident to the young boy, because he moved closer. He wasn't acting like someone who'd been beaten to near death, and it made Kaiji worried. This kid was messed up, and it made Kaiji feel uncomfortable. He kept talking about his scars, and it got to the point where he was insult him. He was being berated, humiliated, insulted, and it got to the point where he had to assert himself without disarming Akagi. He was still a boy, even if he didn't act like it, and Kaiji had a conscience.

"Being insulted doesn't feel good, does it, you stupid brat?" His were more petty, because he couldn't get a good hold on the other's mind to be able to read it. So he'd throw out guesses and see if they worked. "I saved your ass, you know as well as I do that you would've died there if I hadn't picked you up, and all you do is point guns at me and insult me. You don't like that I'm taking care of you, do you? Because your parents never did."

That was a low jab, but Kaiji's biggest fear, and insecurity, were his fingers, and that was evident enough. He smirked at him, like he won, and he tried to pull his hand away. "Get over it. You're thirteen, I'm gonna care about you even if you harass me like this."

* * *

It was obvious that Kaiji was grasping at straws. Akagi continued to smile, even when Kaiji pulled away. This was a lot of fun. He'd made him angry. Not truly angry, but angry enough to give him a glimpse of what Kaiji was like beneath his intrinsic kindness. It didn't seem like he did well in strange situations. It was also extremely obvious that he couldn't read him at all. For a gambler, that was a very big flaw. That was probably why he lost his ear and fingers.

"I'm not harassing you, I'm just being honest. That's what you wanted, right? I can lie some more if that would make you happy."

The slight against his parents was likely meant to be an insult, but Akagi didn't bat an eye. His parents had cared for him plenty. He wasn't raised poorly. In fact, he had had an extremely normal childhood. At least, it would have been, if he were any other little boy. Akagi had never really had a childhood. He had never really been a child. His parents had raised him wonderfully, but he had never been a normal boy. Their parenting wasn't the issue. It was him. And he would always be the same, no matter what his background was.

"My parents took care of me fine." Some of his earliest memories were of his father bandaging the cuts that he had done to himself. "They would have also fed me. They were good parents."

Akagi glanced over at him astutely. It was sly, but not too shrewd that Kaiji wouldn't understand. And it wasn't as if Akagi had any shame in it either. He'd already told him that he originally got into the fight because he was hungry, anyway.

* * *

Kaiji dropped the smug look when he was corrected, and he just looked even angrier. Kaiji couldn't read him at all. He couldn't even pretend that he could. Akagi was doing this entirely to get a rise out of him, and he clicked his tongue to himself as he began bandaging the cuts along Akagi's arm. This was infuriating. This was humiliating. He was being bested by a psychotic little twerp, but maybe he could play at that game, too.

"Why did you leave if your family was so nice to you? Was their doting too much for you?"

* * *

"Hmm."

Akagi made a small noise in his throat. Why? He hadn't ever really been asked that before. Then again, he didn't usually disclose this sort of information with most people. Kaiji was different though. He wouldn't tell. He had gone through enough things in his life that he had most likely been double crossed before. He would know what that felt like. Kaiji wouldn't rat him out. And if he wanted his help, he would need to give something back.

"They were too close," Akagi said after a while, purposefully speaking in a slow manner, "it stifled me. I scared them. They loved me but they didn't love who I was. My future would have been different if I'd stayed with them. I like it better like this. I can live how I want without being told not to." Akagi patted his side where his gun hung on his hip. "Have you ever known the feeling of your parents being scared of you, Kaiji?"

He knew he was unsettling. He knew that he was messed up. But it didn't bother him. That was why he left, after all. It was other people who had the problem with him. Akagi was perfectly comfortable with himself. Akagi lifted his arm so that Kaiji had easier access to bandage him. The bandaids felt sticky, and it stung when they were pressed to his open cuts, but he didn't show it.

* * *

Kaiji kept glaring at him as he spoke, and he didn't really seem shocked by what the other was saying. He was, though, but he knew better than to show it. He was good at keeping his emotions and thoughts hidden, even if he couldn't always read his opponent. He'd play games where he was being had, and he knew it, but the other person playing didn't until the end. Akagi couldn't tell what he was thinking if he didn't show it, could he?

He busied himself mostly with just bandaging him up, and there was a cut on his collarbone Kaiji was nervous about tampering with. It was in a rather intimate spot, considering he was thirteen-would he antagonize him for touching it? He took the bandage and pressed it against the wound, flattening it with his fingers, but he kept his eyes low.

"Why not keep what you did a secret, then?"

* * *

The way that Kaiji did not directly reply to what he had said told Akagi that he had made him a bit alarmed. The way he was trying to hide it and cover it up told him that he saw it as a competition. And the way that he hesitated to touch him in such a close place told him that something a bit perverse had gone through his head. Maybe not explicitly so, but the beginning of those thoughts were there, and all of this told Akagi that this could be a very promising sort of entertainment.

"It only got worse. They would have sent me off if they'd learned that I'd killed men. And it would have only been harder for them that way, anyway. It's best like this. I don't think of them anymore and they most likely don't think of me." 'Because they're probably dead.' "It all works out."

Akagi leaned his head to the side, allowing Kaiji access to his neck. He looked at him sideways, a bit coy. Kaiji was focused on his work. Or, actually. he was purposefully trying to remain focused. Akagi wanted to break that concentration. Fluster him. Akagi inched his leg closer to him, slowly, so that he wouldn't notice that they were touching, until he finally did, and then he would react in an embarrassed manner. Akagi grinned and shifted his body closer him again, keeping his neck exposed, leaning forward slightly. It was a bit uncharacteristic but he was having fun. And he didn't really want to continue talking about his parents. This would be a nice way to change the conversation without being caught.

* * *

He had such a thin neck, Kaiji saw. There were bruises on the sides, like someone had try to strangle him. Even if he was a little annoying, what did he do to deserve the beating those gangsters put him through? He was creepy, a little frightening, and he didn't know how to shut his mouth, but wasn't it obvious he was just a kid? He began feeling pity for him, while staring at his neck, in thought. He was wondering what he did to piss those guys off so much. Or maybe it was just them. Maybe Akagi even asked them to hurt him.

Then he heard that he had killed men, and his eyes widened. Then he saw their legs touching, and the look Akagi was giving him, and he fell on his ass, in shock. "Wh-what the hell?!"

* * *

Akagi watched, amused, when Kaiji reacted in a pleasing manner. He was so fun to torment. Everything that went through his head he showed on his face, and he was so expressive! Out of all the people that could have come across him, Akagi was glad that it had been Kaiji. No one else could be this fun. It helped that he had connections with underground gambling. Yeah. That interested him too.

"What?" Akagi asked with an air of innocence, shifting to face him.

He wasn't sure what it was exactly that Kaiji had reacted so extremely to, though, and Akagi felt no need to cover up that confusion. He still had the upper hand anyway.

* * *

Kaiji didn't answer him. This wasn't a kid. This was a demon that he was dealing with. This was a psychopath, of a different breed than those he'd tangled with before. This one was completely different, and he was terrified of him. He'd killed people. He purposely went out to seek trouble, to be hurt. He probably hurt himself a lot, when others couldn't satisfy him. He must have had sex, too, because he knew what he was doing, and Kaiji wasn't imagining it. He gripped the carpet and glared at him.

"What do you want with me?"

Kaiji had gotten in enough trouble to know when something was wanted of him.

* * *

At this point Akagi knew that the charade was up. Kaiji was a bit dense but he wasn't stupid. He'd already indirectly told him he was manipulating and taking advantage of him, so it wasn't surprising that he finally caught on. The first round of the game was over. Akagi felt a surge of excitement. He felt confident in advancing to the second.

"I don't want anything." Akagi said and lowered himself to the floor. At first he sat there, staring at him, watching the way Kaiji's chest rose and fell dramatically, studying his behavior, judging what he wanted to do next. Everything he did made the man uncomfortable. Akagi stared at him a little longer, on purpose this time, and pressed their legs together again before moving to his hands and knees. He was still bleeding, but he didn't care. Akagi crawled over him and pushed Kaiji's chest down when he tried to squirm away. That was fun. It wasn't as if he was stronger than him. Kaiji was just extremely weak willed. It gave him more confidence and Akagi pressed against him slightly.

"Didn't you want to take care of me, Kaiji?"

It wasn't as if this sort of contact in itself was exciting, but it was the situation. The reactions. Akagi loved to target older men because he knew that to them, it was the contact. It was easy to manipulate people in this way. It was even easier to manipulate this kind, solitary man. Akagi smiled up at him without any real warmth, reveling at the fake intimacy.

* * *

Kaiji looked absolutely terrified. This kid was so young, but it was obvious he wasn't innocent. It was obvious he'd done things like this before, maybe with boys his age, maybe with people far older than Kaiji, himself, maybe-agh! Why are you thinking about this, Kaiji?! Push him away!

His arms felt like the bones had been liquified, but he did his best to push the other away. "I-" He wasn't hard, or rough, but he managed to get him off of him, allowing distance between them. Kaiji moved backwards, looking like he was cowering in fear, and he was. He swallowed, face bright red, eyes wide, brow furrowed. "I said I would, but-I'm an adult! I know you, uh-I-I can get in a lot of trouble, and I don't want to do that again!"

* * *

Akagi frowned when he was pushed away. Maybe Kaiji had a little more willpower than he thought. But it couldn't be very much. All he had to do was offer him something a little more, give him a taste, and he'd be hooked. He'd known people like Kaiji before. He would be helpless to resist once he was happy with it. Kaiji had very little discipline. His living situation said that.

"I can get in trouble too." Akagi said, standing and walking over to him. He would be persistent. It might have been a bit childish, but he didn't really like being told 'no'. If Kaiji moved, he would follow. "You know who I am now. I have no parents, I'm a murderer. You can turn me in. Let me go to prison, at my young age." He was horribly, horribly manipulative. What he was said was true. Kaiji _could_ turn him in. But he wouldn't. He'd feel too bad. He was just a kid after all. Akagi didn't feel like his age, but he knew that it could be used against him as guilt bait.

Akagi walked towards him and laughed slightly when Kaiji continued to back up. Eventually he had him cornered against the wall. He looked at him for a bit, enjoying how he seemed like the tall one when he looked down on him, before dropping to his knees. He pressed against him again, invading his personal space. He said a hand on Kaiji's knee and positioned himself between his legs. The way that he had him trapped made him feel a bit excited. Usually he let others do what they wanted with him. This was a new spin on something old.

"If you don't turn me in," Akagi said, leaning close enough to him that he could smell the hint of alcohol on his breath, "I won't tell." He moved his hand from his knee to crotch. That was what the men liked, and what Akagi liked too in the right situations. He pressed down slightly and looked back up at him. Teasing. Insinuating.

* * *

Kaiji kept backing up, but he knew that after a certain point, there would be nowhere else to go. This child was persistent, and if he wanted something, he would get it. He wasn't doing this for Kaiji, because Kaiji said no. He didn't want it, he didn't want anything like it. He didn't even like guys! Akagi wanted this all for himself, this was an experience for him, and that scared Kaiji even more.

He knew he could turn him in, they both knew that, and likewise, they both knew that he wouldn't, under no circumstances. Because they both knew Akagi was harmless, unless provoked. Akagi liked to pick fights, but he didn't do it with anyone who was free of any previous crimes. They both knew that. And Kaiji knew that Akagi took advantage of people if they had what he wanted, and right now, he wanted Kaiji's dick, and he had to keep saying no.

When backed against the wall, with those small lips so close to his own, and that small hand on his crotch, pressing down, he gasped and ran a hand through his own hair. This was hard. This was so hard, but he had to keep saying no.

* * *

"A-Akagi, I said no-I don't even like guys..."

* * *

"That's alright, I don't either."

He said it in such a carefree and blunt way that he knew that it would be purposefully confusing. It was true though. He didn't really care either way. He'd only just started to go through puberty so sex in general wasn't done for the urges. It was done for the thrill, the excitement, the way he could manipulate people so easily with it. It made him feel powerful and big. And it was easiest to feel that way with men. Women confused him.

Akagi leaned forward so that his head was buried in the crook of Kaiji's neck. He didn't smell that great but it was okay. He wanted something from him that would be easier to get if Kaiji felt more relaxed. And he would feel more relaxed if he couldn't see his face and be reminded of how young he was. Personally, Akagi found that thrilling, but they were two very different people.

"But you like this, though, right? Kaiji?" Akagi pressed his lips against his skin slightly. It wasn't a kiss, he just rested them there. He could feel the erratic beating of his heartbeat as he moved his hand up and down over the front of his pants, feeling where his dick was beneath his clothes and massaging it. The way that Kaiji's voice kept catching in his throat made him grin. He was very predictable. "It feels like you do."

* * *

He couldn't see his face, but he could see his body. That thin, frail, small body, and those small hands. He could hear that voice, that child-like voice. Calm, devoid of emotion. He could feel those little lips, he could smell his boyish scent, and he could feel himself hardening, oh god. This kid knew exactly what to do, where to touch, where to kiss, and Kaiji couldn't help but spread his legs. B-but he had to remain firm! He couldn't have sex with a kid!

He tried to push him away again, breathing a bit harder this time. "Akagi, I said stop! I can't-" 'Take advantage of you'. Ha. "-do something like this with you, not telling people doesn't mean it didn't happen!"

Oh, but those eyes. That expression. It was all so tempting, and Kaiji wanted to cry.

* * *

Ah, Kaiji was breaking. Crumbling under the weight of lust and gluttony. Akagi could tell that his resolve was getting weaker. He was still protesting, but it was half hearted at best. He just needed a little more nudging in the right direction. A little more taste of what Akagi could give him and he would melt to a puddle of weak willed perversion.

"It can happen. But it's not bad. You want it, I want it, there's no problem. The only problem is your fussing. But I can tell you don't believe what you're saying, you just want to look moral. As if I care about morals, Kaiji."

Akagi licked his lips slightly and looked up with him with the most erotic gaze he could muster. The way that the other men had liked. And they had liked it when he'd pressed himself against them and rubbed their crotches together, so that's what he did. He wasn't hard but he could feel that Kaiji was. And that made something in his gut stir.

"Just give in. Just think of it as something fun to do. You like things that make you feel good, right? Let me make you feel good." Akagi rubbed himself against him, their chests pressed against each other. Kaiji's body was hot and he flattened himself down against it. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it off, snaking his hands down his arms and gripping his hands while he moved against him.

* * *

Wait-he didn't like men, either? Then why was he doing this? Kaiji kept trying to push him away, but when the other said he wanted to make Kaiji feel good, when he pressed their bodies together and rubbed against him, grinding their crotches together, he felt his resolve weaken. It would feel good. This kid knew what he was doing. And he was attractive, he could be sweet, Kaiji figured, and he wondered what he'd sound like-no!

Kaiji shoved him off one more time and he stood up. He was shaking, and his face was a mix of anger, and regret. It was bright red, and he was sweating. "No, Akagi."

Akagi landed ungracefully on his backside when Kaiji pushed him. He looked up at him and saw the expression on his face. It made him angry. Why did he care so much? None of the other people he had slept with had cared like this. It didn't make sense. Kaiji lived for himself, he took enjoyment out of simple things, so why wasn't he falling for it? It was making him mad. His face remained as calm as ever.

* * *

How would he get him to do what he wanted? Sex wouldn't work. He could unbutton his own pants and start touching himself, but if he wouldn't be enticed from having a hand on his dick and his body against his, he doubted that would work. He could blackmail him. But he didn't know Kaiji well enough to make actual threats, and he didn't want to be sent away if he went too far with that. Or he could...

Akagi looked at him and fiddled with his gun. He could try to scare him. It wasn't like he'd actually shoot him. But Kaiji didn't know that. He was pretty scared of him already, and he'd seen his expression when he admitted to having committed homicide. It seemed a bit mean. Kaiji was helping him. He'd housed him and bandaged him. But he wanted this. And Kaiji wanted it too. He just needed more persuasion. Maybe forced persuasion.

"I don't know why you think acting like that will do any good," Akagi said dryly, pulling his gun out from where he kept it secure on his belt, "you're just denying what the both of us want." He looked up at him and made eye contact as he cocked his gun. It was a threat. He wasn't aiming it at him. Well, not really. A little bit. But he made his message clear. Kaiji didn't know him. Kaiji didn't know how far he'd go. Really, he just wanted him to cooperate. It wasn't that much to ask. "Come back."

* * *

The gun was something Kaiji wasn't expecting, but it made him angrier. He wasn't embarrassed, or aroused anymore, and he stopped being flustered. He was angry, and he clenched his fists, and after a bit of contemplation, he sat back down. Down against the wall. He was about to be raped by a fucking thirteen year old-how embarrassing could things get? How come he always got in messes like this when he just tried to be a good person?

He grumbled under his breath and began undoing his own pants, eyes trained on the gun. "Fine," he said, slipping his jacket off.

* * *

It wasn't exactly how he wanted things to go, but if Kaiji was complying, then it was okay. He could work with this. Akagi felt a bit gleeful when Kaiji gave in. It was a bit like conquest. Or a game that he had just won. Akagi smiled and moved over to him, keeping the gun firm in his hand.

Kaiji was stressed. It was obvious that he wasn't in the mood anymore. But at least he was cooperating. That was the hardest part. The next part would be much easier. All he had to do was get him aroused again. Akagi could do that. He was good at it.

"Don't be so freaked out, I'm not going to do anything." He laughed and wormed his way up next to him. It was a lie. Or at least Kaiji thought it was. "Don't go so fast. You'll like it more if you take your time. Don't you know? Haven't you ever done this before? Haven't you ever had a girlfriend, Kaiji?"

At this point he was just mocking him. It wasn't teasing anymore. But he could get away with it now that he knew that Kaiji would finally give in. Akagi softened his words by sitting next to him and pressing against his side. He pushed his chest against Kaiji's arm and placed his free hand on his chest. He rubbed him in a manner that was both soothing and sexual. Akagi pressed his lips against his neck again. Kaiji had liked that the last time.

"It'll be fun, I promise."

* * *

Kaiji growled at the mocking tone in his voice, made even angrier by what he was saying. For his own comfort, he wrapped his arm around the boy and held him close, but he didn't look at him while he was rubbed, and kissed. He looked at the gun.

"Why are you doing this if I don't want it?," he said. He knew why. Because Akagi didn't care, and because he wanted to have fun. "Why do you need to be on top and taking advantage of people?"

* * *

"Well I don't have to be on top. I'm usually not. If you want, we can switch." Akagi said, knowing full well that that wasn't what he meant. "But you do want it, though. You just have to relax."

That was true. Kaiji was implying that this was forced against his will but that was only a half truth. He still wanted it just as much as earlier. Kaiji just needed help realizing that. Akagi moved his hand up and down his chest, teasing lower periodically. He wanted to get him worked up slowly. Make him feel good. Make him easier to mold.

Akagi scooted closer to him so that his chest was against Kaiji's side and Kaiji's arm was between his legs. He rubbed up against him and moaned softly against his ear. It wasn't that he actually felt that, he just knew that it was an easy way to get a man aroused. His voice was still young and high and hadn't dropped yet. Maybe he'd like it if he moaned, since he'd sound more girlish. Akagi tried it again and pressed his hand against the front of Kaiji's pants.

* * *

He was being forced into this. He knew he'd like it, regardless, but his conscience is what weighed him down, what made his mood sour and what made him far less inclined to actually go for it. But he was being forced into it. He had no choice but to do what Akagi wanted-have sex with him and enjoy it, otherwise he'd be shot. So he could do what he wanted, and remind himself it was against his will.

He twisted his arm around when he felt him rubbing against him, and heard that moaning in his ear. "Holy shit," he murmured, and he squeezed between the boy's legs. He had such a small dick-it was cute, along with the rest of him, even if he didn't like guys. Fuck, this kid was amazing. If he weren't a lunatic, Kaiji would be all over him.

He resituated himself and pushed Akagi onto his back, hovering over him and his hand still between his legs. He was looking at him, but it wasn't with lust. It was with shyness, and regret. "I, uh. Don't do this with guys that much." Sahara more or less made him do the same thing, because he was annoying and persistent.

* * *

Akagi looked at him gleefully when he was pushed down. It was different from when Kaiji had pushed him before. This time, he came with him. He rubbed against Kaiji's hand, zealous and eager for the new turn of events. Akagi much preferred this. Having Kaiji be moping and unwilling to cooperate was no fun at all. This was much more entertaining.

He could feel his hand on him and he moaned again, but this time authentically. That felt good. Akagi did this for the thrill, for the excitement, but he enjoyed it when it felt good too. Even if it wasn't as important. But it was still important, and he bucked eagerly against Kaiji's big hand.

"It's okay, just do whatever you want. I don't care." A part of him wondered if he should give his body up so easily. Funny, since he'd forced Kaiji to do it. But it wasn't just now. He always did this. If someone wanted him, he usually gave in.

* * *

Akagi was so used to being in control, in charge. It excited him when he wasn't. Not knowing what would happen next was always so...arousing.

* * *

"Uh..."

Kaiji was really nervous, and unsure of himself. He'd never done it with someone so...young. And without being told what to do. It wasn't the same as being with a girl, because they had different bodies, they felt things differently, they had different nerves. He began pulling off the shorts he'd given the young boy, and when he saw his dick, just how small and premature it was, he felt like throwing up.

"...what do you normally do? I mean, uh, what do...the other people you do this with do? I'm at a loss, kid..."

* * *

Kaiji was hesitating. He wasn't very intuitive, it seemed. Akagi reached out and grabbed his hand, the scarred one, and placed it on his body. His lower half was naked and it made him shiver slightly, but it was also incredibly thrilling, especially with Kaiji still clothed.

"You do what makes you feel good. When you touch yourself here..." Akagi moved his hand so that it rested on top of his dick. It made him squirm a bit. It felt good, but strange. It always did. Akagi loved it. "It feels good. Just do to me what you'd do to yourself."

He let go of his wrist to put his hands over his body again. The gun had been set aside so that Akagi could touch him easier. Kaiji's body was so much bigger and broader than his. Everything about him was a lot bigger. Akagi tugged at the waistband of Kaiji's pants for easier access. He palmed his hand over the front of his dick. It was still a bit flaccid but that would change. Akagi gripped it, the fabric of his underwear separating his hand from the flesh.

"Do to me what I do to you."

* * *

This kid knew what he was doing, and that was disturbing in its own right. Akagi hadn't said how many men he'd done this with, but Kaiji knew. It must have been much more than was appropriate at that age-hell, more than was appropriate for anyone under the age of 30, no doubt. He wasn't even acting cute when Kaiji rubbed his dick, either, he was acting like a gross slut. He was moaning and getting hard and showing that he liked it, but if Kaiji was going to fuck a kid, at the very least, he'd like the kid to _act_ like a kid. Kaiji wasn't a creep, he swore.

He was getting hard, too, because feeling Akagi's dick in his hand was so nice, so fulfilling. His dick was small, and it was obvious he'd just began puberty. His hips were small, his thighs were so thick, Kaiji's hand trailed from his penis on his own and began squeezing and groping at them. They were so juicy, they looked lovely. The kid must have had such a round ass.

By the third time he moaned, Kaiji grimaced and looked away. "I know it's hard to ask this while I'm being sexually harassed," he lied to himself, "but it'd be nice if you, you know, stopped being so creepy and at least acted like a kid..."

* * *

The way that Kaiji squeezed his thighs made him sigh a bit from pleasure. It felt just as good, if not more so, as when he touched his privates. Maybe it was because Kaiji was more enthusiastic with touching him there that it felt so good. Akagi spread his legs to make himself easier to touch. Open and vulnerable. Well, physically vulnerable, at least.

When Kaiji asked him to be less creepy and more childish, Akagi had to laugh to himself. And Kaiji had been claiming to have such a moral opposition to this, too. He'd known all along that it was a lie. Akagi's age was erotic to him. Such a young boy, so innocent, all for Kaiji. It made him feel like laughing again. He wasn't any of those things. They both knew it. He might have been young, but he wasn't a child. Akagi wasn't sure how to be a child.

"But a kid wouldn't know how much you loved this, though." He said, squeezing the outline of Kaiji's cock again before letting go. Akagi laid back against the floor, relaxing and looking up at him with big eyes. Childish, just how he wanted. He didn't feel that way, he wasn't sure how to be a kid, but that could add to the experience. It was a new challenge. Akagi averted his gaze, pretending to be bashful.

"I'll be young for you. I'm only just thirteen, after all. I've never really done this sort of thing before… You're so big and strong and old, and I'm here all alone in your room. You brought me here so that I could be all yours to take. I'm untouched." The words were sly and a bit fake but he played it up. They weren't said in a teasing manner. Just a bit coquettish. Perverse. No normal thirteen year old would say things like that, pretend to be purposefully innocent and young as a means of seducing someone.

"You'll be my first, so please be gentle." Now that was just a lie. It made Akagi snicker slightly.

* * *

Kaiji figured that Akagi wouldn't be able to act like a little kid. He'd keep acting uncomfortably mature, uncomfortably inhuman, and not convincing in the slightest. If he did say anything or act a certain way, it was to mock Kaiji for having an interest in that. Kaiji wasn't a creep, honest. He wasn't-into kids. He wasn't a pedophile. It's just-Akagi acted really uncomfortably, and he'd prefer that he act his age. Yeah.

His dick throbbed so hard when he heard those words, though. He knew they weren't true, but that didn't matter. He was all for Kaiji. He'd never been touched. Kaiji was taking advantage of him. Akagi knew what was happening, and he wasn't stopping it. No, no, no! Kaiji threatened to pull away and he looked disgusted with himself, but his hands remained on his thighs, massaging them, and he leaned down to bite on them.

"You have such nice legs," he murmurred, not looking up at him.

* * *

Akagi squirmed and raised his hips up to lean further into the touch. That felt so good. Kaiji's mouth was on him, near such a sensitive area, and it drove him wild. He was starting to get extremely aroused. Kaiji could probably feel it. While he bit and nibbled on his thighs, Akagi moved his hips up against him, his dick rubbing against his cheek. That probably felt good for him. His skin was soft, and he had barely started to grow pubic hair. Akagi moaned and reached down to fist Kaiji's hair, keeping him in place.

His hair was so long and unkempt. So unlike his own. Akagi pushed his hands through it and held him down, encouraging him to continue. He made small noises of pleasure. Though, he was unsure if they were honest or not. Normally he was always silent, but it did feel good…

"That feels so good, Kaiji-san." He moaned, stomach clenching a little with electricity, voice unnaturally sweet. Akagi continued to play the age game. The honorific was childish. He'd only called Kaiji by his name alone until now. It would help with Kaiji's immersion this way. Though, it felt so strange to behave in such an unfamiliar manner. Very foreign, and so much different from his usual cold ways. Akagi didn't feel like a very good actor.

* * *

Akagi's thighs were so thick and nice, Kaiji wanted to kiss and bite them and rub them all day. He had such thin hips, too, and he smelled so clean and _young_. He sounded young, and what was even better, he was acting young. Kaiji wasn't stupid; he knew this wasn't how the boy normally acted, so Kaiji was, in a way, special. But Akagi was the one who was getting the treat, having an older man worship him and manipulate him into giving him whatever he wanted. He knew he was hot, and he knew Kaiji was desperate.

Kaiji wasn't desperate, though. Kaiji didn't mind being alone, so he wasn't usually very lonely. In fact, it was the opposite-he valued his privacy and his alone time, and he didn't have it as often as he would have liked. If he wanted to, he could probably just get Sahara to jerk him off, or Sahara to blow him if he paid for dinner and beer. Kaiji didn't need this boy, this lunatic, this-this-god, he was so hot, though, and he tasted to fresh. Kaiji was so much older than him, so much bigger and stronger than him, and this little boy knew everything about sex and he wanted _Kaiji._ It was so wrong, and Kaiji groaned when he realized just how turned on he was by the fact that Akagi was a _kid._

"I'm not a pedophile," he murmured, not even necessarily to anyone but himself. It was true, he never targeted kids, and if he had to, he'd say Akagi was the one who manipulated and blackmailed him into it. Which was true, and Kaiji didn't have to say he liked it, but if Akagi were to be examined, and all these little marks would be all over him-

He ignored the dread and disgust he felt welling in his chest and moved his head up to start kissing the area around his dick. He was practically hairless, and what little hairs he saw were thin, white, and cute, sprinkled a bit around the tiny shaft, and flinching when they were tugged at and stroked at. He didn't touch his actual dick yet, because while Kaiji had been successfully seduced by his body, he still wasn't actually _gay_. He was still straight, with few exceptions, and his sexuality didn't change the fact that he loved how soft Akagi's skin was, how tender it was, how pale and white and smooth it was. And then he started feeling bad again.

He could do what Akagi was doing, and try talking during it. He liked hearing him talk, and hearing him moan, but Kaiji was pretty quiet, and he'd feel awkward doing it. But telling himself what aspects he liked about it would encourage him to continue, and encourage Akagi to talk more. He bit at his navel and spoke softly, like he was afraid of being heard-and he was.

"You're so small," he said. The whole fantasy aspect was weird and uncomfortable, but the fact that Akagi was a whore was even worse. Kaiji didn't like loose women, and loose little boys were freaky, but pretending he was a virgin would help Kaiji feel better. "Are you, uh, sure that no one's-ugh, this is so stupid..."

* * *

The way that Kaiji touched him so softly was a bit relaxing. Usually when he did this, Akagi was tied up and used in many more perverse and harmful ways. He could tell that Kaiji was not one of those kind of men. He had a heart of gold, and likely kinks of gold, so that why it was so satisfying. There had to be something that was exciting or fun for Akagi to be interested, so watching and feeling this borderline innocent man nip at his thighs and call him small was more than enough for him. He was getting off on the concept of Akagi's age, although he might not admit it. Akagi could use that.

"No, never, you're my first. I never thought it'd happen so soon, but I want to give it to you." 'It'. That was a childish thing to say, right? 'It'. 'It' was sex. 'Be a man and fuck me', is what he'd usually say. But this was different, so he didn't.

He squirmed against the ground and tightened his hands in Kaiji's hair. The floor was cold against his naked thighs so he pushed closer to Kaiji, moving his legs so that they rested against the side of his body. Kaiji was certainly warm, and he could feel how hot his face was as he kissed and bit his inner thighs. Embarrassed. Akagi liked that, but he knew that if he humiliated him then he would leave. This was a tense situation and he didn't want to undo his hard work of getting him between his legs in the first place.

"I bet you've been with lots of people, Kaiji. You're such an adult. Are you going to do to me what you did to those girls?" Akagi made his voice sweet and smooth, though it probably sounded only slightly different than usual. "Oh, that feels so good..." He continued to moan softly, encouraging him, lifting his hips up closer to his mouth. It was feigned innocence.

* * *

"I'll do whatever you want me to." Wait, no! No, he didn't mean to say that! He hesitated when his lips were near his dick, freezing up, sweating a bit in nervousness. He didn't mean to say that so quickly, so easily, or even at all! He wasn't thinking that!

To distract himself and to delay it further to recollect, instead of placing his mouth on his small dick, he wrapped his hand around it instead. "God, you're so small-shit!" He said it again! He began glaring again, glaring at Akagi's small, smooth stomach, glaring at his hip bones, glaring at his minimal body hair. Glaring at the precum from his dick, and glaring at how much more accumulated when he squeezed his palm near the tip. Fuck, he was so hot. And imagining him as a virgin made it even worse, imagining himself taking advantage of someone so young. Akagi was really hot.

"I feel bad about how young you are." He was really bad at the fantasy thing, and he pathetically looked to the side. His other hand came up to stroke his chest, and it became more insistent when he felt how cold the other was against the ground, to help warm him up. "I feel like if I'm too rough with you, I'll hurt you." It was the truth, but he still felt stupid saying it. He really could hurt Akagi, even though he'd been through so much abuse.

Then, when he said that, he thought about it in a different way, and that one really cool dramatic thing where it focuses on his face and the background gets all purple and everything looks all cool happened. He looked at it like he had rescued this kid, taken care of him, and this was just another way of helping him. He wasn't taking advantage of him, he was helping him feel better, since he'd been hurt so much. If he said it to himself, it'd sound really stupid. Imagining it must have been stupid, too, but fuck, he wanted to 'take care' of Akagi.

"I don't want to hurt you because I want you to feel better." He bit his lip and looked even more uncomfortable. But now Akagi knew the angle he wanted to go at.

* * *

Akagi groaned and tossed his head back a bit when Kaiji grabbed his dick. Yeah, that felt good. He looked up at the ceiling and breathed through his mouth, letting the feeling wash over him, savoring it, before turning back to look at him. Kaiji was getting more and more flustered. He was trying so hard to calm himself down and accept that he was sexually attracted to a thirteen year old who had only just started puberty. It was pathetic, in a way, since he was used to so much worse things. Akagi wouldn't tell him that though.

"Please keep doing that to me." He breathed out, relaxing his grip on Kaiji's hair. The black strands slipped through his fingers and he reached out to hold onto his forearms instead. Kaiji loomed over him, his body so much broader than his. He could feel his big hand on his chest, touching him, holding him down slightly, and the other wrapped around his cock. Akagi might have looked older than he was, but he felt very small in size then, and he loved it.

"Your hands are so big, you're so big, you could do whatever you wanted with me..."

Akagi moved his head so that his hair fell to the side. His shirt was bunched up from the way that Kaiji was groping his chest, and he became aware that he had stopped bleeding. Blood had stained the shirt but the stains were dry now. They caked a bit but it was okay, at least with Akagi.

He rubbed his thumb on Kaiji's forearm and attempted to look bashful. It felt like a joke although he was a good actor. "You won't hurt me, I'm choosing this, you don't have to feel bad. You're making me feel so good, I want to make you feel good too. You're so big, but you won't hurt me, you don't even have to be careful. You're taking such good care of me. Just please keep touching me there, I never thought that would feel so good."

To be honest, he hadn't thought it would feel so good the first time he'd had sex. Akagi had never really touched himself, it had never really interested him. He hadn't known what feelings he could get from having his dick touched. In that sense, he was being honest for once. Akagi remembered feeling that for the first time and how he had reacted, and tried to recreate it. He may have been young but he was extremely sensitive. Akagi curled up a bit and grabbed onto him harder, making small noises and timid faces.

* * *

What Akagi was saying may have been bullshit just to help immerse and calm Kaiji, but he could tell that the way he held him was genuine. The way he gripped his hair earlier, for example, and the way he squeezed his forearms then. A doubt in Kaiji's mind was that he wasn't good enough for Akagi, since he'd had so many other men, but when he grabbed him like that, just from having his dick rubbed, he knew that Akagi was enjoying this a lot.

"Sorry I'm not really good at this," he said, quietly. He looked back at Akagi's chest, looking at his defined collarbone, and he leaned down to kiss that, and when he looked up at his face, and saw those wide eyes, that small straight nose, those pink lips, he moved up to start kissing his jaw and his ear. If he kept talking, he would feel better. If he pushed the regret away and focused on what he liked about it, he would feel better. "You've never had another man's dick in you, right? Have you thought about it?"

Oh, so it was okay for Akagi to be a pervert, but it wasn't okay for him to be a complete slut. Those things were different, and Kaiji, himself, wasn't exactly a pervert. He thought about things sometimes, though. Sometimes when he was laying down, he'd squeeze his pillow, imagining it was a pair of breasts. He saw women on the street and thought about how nice they'd be to fuck. It wasn't anything more than what most men did, and Kaiji was fine with admitting he was vanilla. But this fucking kid.

"Look at what you're doing to me," he whispered, and began rubbing his dick even more.

* * *

Akagi moved his head to let Kaiji kiss him easier. He exposed his neck the way that a cornered animal did when it was threatened. It felt a bit liberating. He wasn't in any danger, and he didn't necessarily _like_ being kissed, but it felt good to be exposed. That was why he did these sort of things. Akagi enjoyed feeling bits of power being taken from him, although having sex was power in itself.

He untensed and relaxed again back against the floor, letting Kaiji move over him and kiss him. His hips were still raised and his thighs trembled a bit from the effort of keeping them up, so he moved so that they rested on Kaiji's legs for support. He liked having his lower half off the floor, closer to him, like he was that needy. Akagi wasn't needy, he was just a bit sluttish and good at covering it up when he wanted to.

But that was driving Kaiji insane- pretending that he wasn't experienced. If Kaiji wanted him, then he wanted him to be a kid; innocent and sweet. That seemed to make him go wild. Akagi sighed softly and jerked his hips up a bit as he pumped his erection and exposed his neck when Kaiji kissed him. He could feel how cool it was when the spit from Kaiji's kisses and licks dried on his skin. It made him shudder a bit.

"No..." Akagi moaned and closed his eyes a bit, drowning in the feeling of Kaiji against him. "Well, maybe. I mean, not much. I don't know what it would be like. It might hurt." It did hurt. But he didn't care. It wasn't that he didn't feel pain, but just that it didn't bother him the way that it did most people. Pain was something to be expected, so why should he cry over it? "But if it's with you...it's okay. If you want to- put it in me."

Akagi turned his head to the side in a way that he hoped came across as shy. Maybe Kaiji would even think he was blushing at the idea of imagining his dick inside him. It didn't make him blush at all, just excited. Akagi's dick twitched a bit at the thought of Kaiji holding him down and fucking him. He wanted to get him to that point, to have him be completely unrestrained and raw and masculine as he fucked him. And he _was_ getting there, slowly but surely, judging by the way that he pumped him faster. Kaiji was getting excited.

"Kaiji..." He whined a bit and ground his hips down against Kaiji's lap and was satisfied when he felt that he'd started to become hard again.

* * *

When Akagi turned his head, and when he whined his name and ground up against him, Kaiji couldn't help but let out a groan of his own, and he bit Akagi's neck impulsively. Not hard, not enough to draw blood, but it was still a bite. That had him excited, and hearing him say it might hurt, saying he wanted 'it' in him, seeing him turn away-it was becoming so much easier to imagine Akagi as a virgin, and it was easier to get pulled into his snare, like he was a succubus, or a nice dream.

"I'd have to force it all the way in," he said, with more confidence, and he began stroking him even faster. The kid was all the way hard, but he still felt so impossibly small. Kaiji licked his ear. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, it's wrong for me to want to use you like this." He began to hesitate again, and he grew stiff, but he quickly regained his pace. His voice was a bit more strained. "You're lucky those men didn't think the same way-"

That was when he stopped, and like he'd just vomited, his face contorted into disgust, and fear, and he pulled away and covered his mouth with his unused hand. No, that's not what he-no! That's not what he was thinking, it just came out! That was horrible to think, this kid was a-he was a kid! What he said implied that he was thinking about those men that beat him up, thinking about them doing a lot worse than just cutting him and punching him and-god, no, he couldn't be thinking about something like that.

"I-we need to stop."

Kaiji felt sick.

* * *

When Akagi felt Kaiji pull away, he immediately turned his head to face him. That wasn't what he had been expecting at all. It made him angry. He had finally gotten him to start to want to fuck him, and now he was backing out? That wasn't right. That wasn't going to happen.

"No." Akagi reached out to grab his wrist, pulling it away from his face, his voice stern and a bit threatening. "We're not stopping."

He paused then, and let go. He had gotten Kaiji to touch him by using force and fear, but that hadn't made him stay. Doing it again would only push him away. Akagi sat up, his legs still in his lap, and cuddled up next to him, his body language sweet and innocent. He held Kaiji's jaw with one hand and kissed it the way that he had done to him earlier, except a far more softer and less sexual. Kaiji was a delicate man although you wouldn't know it from first glance. Akagi kissed the scar on his cheek. He had been through a lot of trauma and the slightest thing would be enough to scare him. Akagi paused a bit to plan his words before playing up the childish act the best that he could.

"Please don't go. You made me feel so good... I love what you're doing to me, it makes me feel so happy. I don't want it to end. You rescued me, you're so strong and kind. Won't you make me happy this way, too? Is it so wrong to want to be happy? You should know that it isn't, Kaiji. Please don't stop."

He looked at him with big eyes and pressed his hand against his chest, snaking it up and around his neck so that he hung onto him in an intimate way. Almost like an embrace. There was nothing sweet on the inside, though, just cold manipulation and a need to be fucked, but his outside showed only coy purity and naivety.

* * *

Akagi was just saying that because he wanted to be fucked. He wanted to control Kaiji, and he knew he could by kissing him, and acting sweet. Kaiji just implied he was thinking about those men raping him, but even if that had happened, Akagi would have liked it. That was a horrible thing to think, or to believe, but he firmly did. Akagi was that sort of person. The excitement would have stimulated him, along with being assaulted physically. But he was acting sweet, then, and pretending he didn't pay attention to what Kaiji said. A smart move.

He didn't kiss him back, and he stopped acting warm and tender towards him. He looked solemn, upset, overwhelmed by regret. He wouldn't even look at Akagi's face. His hand went back to stroking him, and he seemed distant, and lacked the energy and arousal he had before. He felt horrible. He was horrible. He was trash.

"Tell me what you want. No-" Talking about it would help him feel better, because Akagi would know what to say next. "-tell me about those-those men that hurt you." He winced and bit his lip.

* * *

Maybe the charade was up. Maybe what Kaiji wanted was honesty. It was obvious that what he was doing was an act. If he was honest, then Kaiji would feel less guilty. If he was honest, then Kaiji would understand who he was, that there was nothing _to_ feel guilty about. If anything, it was Akagi who should feel guilty. After all, it was him who was doing this to Kaiji, not the other way around. He was the only one being forced. Kaiji was the victim here, not him.

"They were scum. Petty criminals. Probably felt like stealing made him big and important." Akagi didn't care much that he had stolen their loot and didn't plan on returning it to the original owner. "I targeted them for those reasons. They deserved what I did to them. I knew from the beginning that they would attack me, but I didn't care. I was armed. And besides," he said, still kissing Kaiji gently, "I like it. I like to be hurt and to hurt others. All of this was my choice. There's no reason to feel guilty, Kaiji, I've always been like this and I always will be. I'm not nice like you. I don't feel like you. So agonizing over morals for someone like me will get neither of us anywhere."

Akagi breathed hotly against his skin, holding him close and showering him with soft physical affection. That was something that Kaiji liked. It was likely offsetting to listen to his monotone voice explaining his sado-masochistic tendencies while he kissed him so sweetly. But that was who he was. He could act a part, how Kaiji wanted him to act, but it would only work if Kaiji knew it was fake. That it wasn't who he actually was. That Kaiji wasn't actually fucking a kid.

"I'm not a child. But I can be one for you, if you want. Just trust me and stay."

* * *

That wasn't what Kaiji meant, but what it lead Akagi into saying helped relieve him of some of his anxiety. Akagi was young, and while in anyone else's eyes, that would make him a kid, he was anything but. He was mature beyond his years, having done things and seen things most people never did in their lives. He wasn't sweet, he wasn't innocent, and he was as much of an adult as Kaiji was. He wasn't taking advantage of a child. He wasn't seduced by a child. Akagi was an equal, even if he had immature qualities about him.

That didn't sit well with Kaiji. He could have him as a companion, a colleague, but not as a lover under those circumstance. He liked those kisses, and they relaxed him, too. Kaiji could be assertive, and maybe being 'mean' would help him feel more empowered, and less weak, along with telling himself this wasn't a kid. He laid him on his back and stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just grabbing something real quick." He went to take a step in the opposite direction, towards the bathroom, but something stopped him. "What I meant was something else. When I get back, tell me about-how scared you were of those men." The last bit was rather rushed, and while he was away, looking for something he could use as lubricant, he was breathing hard. It was hard to say something like that, but it was alleviating at the same time. He got back, and he was breathing just as hard, and was acting like he was about to have an anxiety attack as he put some lotion on both of his hands and went back to stroking Akagi's dick.

"S-sorry."

* * *

Akagi stared after him when he left. Being told to sit and think over what he had done made him feel like a child. How funny. He shrugged it off easily and went back to laying down. Kaiji's mood had changed drastically from a few minutes ago. He didn't like it but he could live with it. It wasn't as if he'd be like that for long. Kaiji always succumbed quickly. Akagi just had to be sure that he stayed that way, this time. He was so touchy. Akagi had to watch everything that he did and said if he wanted to bait him into letting him ride his cock.

Kaiji returned and Akagi watched him drop down to his knees and hover over him again. He was a fair deal more nervous, his hand shaking a bit as he touched him. It felt good and Akagi groaned, loving how the lotion made his hand glide so easily over him. Although Akagi usually bottomed during his sexual encounters, he wondered briefly how it would feel to be in Kaiji's place, and to fuck him like he hoped to be fucked. He groaned again and reached out to lightly touch Kaiji's leg.

"I'm so glad you saved me," he said, falling back into routine, "I don't know what I would have done. I was so stupid, going out there late at night, I'm so lucky to have had you there. I was so scared, I thought I was going to die. When they hit me it hurt so much, it felt like it'd never end, I felt so alone. I'm just a little kid. They could have killed me. And I thought they'd come back for me, when I heard you. It was so scary."

Akagi wrapped his arm around him again, pulling him closer, the other one ghosting over his thigh. Kaiji's breathing was hard and intermittent. He wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't relax. Not much seemed to work other than simple reassurement. Akagi stroked gently through his hair as he held him close. He looked at him with big eyes and kissed his cheek. God, his hand felt so good on his cock.

"You've been so good to me. You're so kind. Not just anyone would do this for me. Most people would have left me there. But you didn't. You took me home and took care of me when I was scared. I'll do whatever you want, Kaiji."

Just a little more patience.

* * *

Kaiji was being selfish by needing all that reassurance, but he blamed it more on being nervous, being full of guilt even then. He had accepted that Akagi wasn't a child, but he was a pervert and he needed him acting like one in order to be aroused. He didn't even know where it came from. It was probably that everyone else around him treated him like shit, that no one else really appreciated him, that children were innocent and couldn't fuck him over-

Oh, and then his hand started shaking as he tried to get the lotion over his fingers so he could prepare Akagi, and his vision became scattered. But he had to do this, he couldn't think about even worse things than fucking a child. He was saying he'd do whatever Kaiji wanted, he was saying Kaiji saved him, that he was making him happy. Kaiji liked making people happy. Akagi was happy. He wasn't lying or pretending, he was happy, and he was young, and Kaiji could trust him.

"Tell me how this feels when I do this." He pushed away the fear that was accumulating once more and slipped a finger into his anus. "Those men didn't touch you here, did they? I'm the first person to touch you like this?" The more he spoke, the more confident he became. "You're so sweet, Akagi. You have such lovely hips and wonderful thighs. I'm so fucking lucky."

* * *

Akagi closed his eyes and moved his head back when Kaiji slipped a finger into him. It was such a strange feeling. He knew it'd feel good, soon, but now it felt weird and invasive. Akagi was used to that feeling. Shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, he spread his legs and let Kaiji manhandle him. Even though it felt strange, this was nice. This was what he had wanted. He _wanted_ Kaiji's fingers in his ass. And eventually, his dick, but that would come shortly.

The way that Kaiji was speaking to him now made him feel overwhelmed with lust. He had perverted such an uncorrupted man into wanting to fuck a child. He wanted him young and innocent and virginal. Whatever deep desires that Kaiji had pushed away, or never even had in the first place, Akagi drew out of him. He corrupted him. He loved it. He loved how he spoke to him, knowing that he had done this, that he had turned him into such a person.

"It feels so big, Kaiji," Akagi lied, feeling his finger move in and out of him "it's embarrassing. But you've done this before? You'll take care of me, won't you? I've never done this before... But I trust you. No one has ever touched me _there_ before."

It felt better the more that Kaiji did it. Eventually he got used to the feeling completely. He liked this part, when it felt nothing other than absolutely satisfying. Akagi squirmed a bit again, letting his body melt under Kaiji's touches. For claiming to not be gay, he sure did know how to jack someone off. Doing it to yourself was different than doing it to someone else. Akagi looked at him a bit slyly and ran his hand down his back.

"You're making me feel so good, your hand feels so good and big... You must have done this so many times before. You're so much more experienced than me. I don't know what to do. Is there anything you want me to do? For you? Do you want me to touch your...thing?" He pretended to be bashful and it made him laugh on the inside. What he was saying was ridiculous. It was completely absurd. He could hear the way his voice sounded, so completely uncharacteristic, but Kaiji hadn't known him long enough to be able to hear it. He probably only heard a shy, sweet, high, young voice that was eager to please. Honestly he just wanted to fuck him. But if Kaiji wanted to have sex with a child, then he would be that. He wouldn't say the word 'dick'. He almost broke character to laugh, but his face didn't falter.

* * *

Kaiji hadn't said anything, taking in what Akagi was saying. Everything he was saying was perfect. Talking about how much bigger Kaiji was, talking about how he didn't know what to do. Kaiji didn't want to think too hard about it, because if he did, then he'd realize that Akagi was just pretending. He was such a nice actor, though-either that, or Kaiji was too drunk with lust to tell otherwise.

"Do you want to touch it?" He loved how eager he was, how obedient he was. Even if Akagi had all the control in that situation, he was definitely acting otherwise, and when he called Kaiji big, that made him feel big. Like he finally had control over what happened to him, like he wasn't being pressured into this by some little kid, like he was a fucking human being. "Call it my dick."

He slipped in another finger and began stretching him out, the hand on his dick slowing down a bit to prolong his orgasm. "I'm going to put it in when I pull these fingers out. Do you want to see it before it goes in?"

He didn't really know what to say, because he was distracted by all that Akagi was saying. "I like hearing you talk."

* * *

A soft noise slipped past Akagi's lips when Kaiji put another finger inside of him. He lifted his hips up to accommodate it better. He loved feeling invaded. Akagi was usually such a dominant person, used to having complete control over his reactions and emotions. So it was very liberating to have his body be invaded in such a way. It let him relax and focus on how good it felt and the way his partner reacted.

"I'm nervous," he whispered, attempting to look the part, "your fingers are already so big..."

He squirmed again and bit his lip. Kaiji was slowing down. He was preparing to fuck him. Akagi was beyond excited. This would be amazing. He had waited and worked for this and now it was finally paying off. He felt a bit smug, but covered it up by acting embarrassed. It seemed that Kaiji was falling for his act. All he had to do was furrow his eyebrows and speak with emotion and he was his to manipulate.

Akagi reached his hand up to his mouth to cover his face a bit so that it looked like he was hiding. "Please show it to me, Kaiji. Please show me your..." he gulped and hesitated, pretending to have a hard time saying his next word, "dick." He pressed his hand to his face to cover his expression. Kaiji would no doubt think he was embarrassed and ashamed to say those words. That they were too lewd to say face to face. That Akagi was only thirteen and such language was only for adults.

When Akagi covered his face, he rubbed his bottom against the front of Kaiji's pants. He could feel how hard he was just from that. Kaiji would probably think he was just squirming from embarrassment, but Akagi rutted against him in a lewd manner to encourage the idea of his dick in his ass. 'This can be yours, now fuck me finally'.

* * *

He couldn't stand it after that. If he was going to be all bashful and hide his face, and then fucking-he wasn't squirming, he was rutting against him because he wanted it and he was impatient, and Kaiji knew that. He even groaned in frustration, because every little thing this kid did was hot, and he hated that. He pulled his fingers out and began undoing his own jeans.

"That wasn't squirming," he said, grinning. "You're getting impatient, aren't you. You've wanted this the whole time, my dick in you. You've wanted to feel yourself stretch open and you've been imagining it since I put those fingers in there. It's gonna hurt really bad, you know, since you're so needy for it and I couldn't prepare you enough."

He pulled it out all the way, and feeling as confident as possible, he pulled himself away, sitting against the wall with his legs spread.

"Come sit on it."

* * *

Akagi looked at him intensely, analyzing him. He should be okay now. Judging by how confident he was, and how he knew and was okay with Akagi's real intentions, the worst had passed. He had him just where he wanted him. All spread out and flushed and horny and rock hard. Yeah. That was what he had been going for.

His dick was begging to be touched the second that Kaiji left him, and seeing his only made it worse. It wasn't anything special really. Maybe he was too young to appreciate them, or maybe he just didn't feel that way about them in general. Akagi had seen a lot of dicks, and he wasn't exactly sure what made them special or not, but Kaiji was hard and that was enough. Akagi crawled over to him and kneeled in between his legs, placing his hand softly on Kaiji's thigh. His skin radiated heat and he could feel how aroused he was just from that.

"It's so big..." Akagi hesitated to touch it, reaching out tentatively and then drawing back "Are you sure it'll fit?"

He continued to play the innocence game, knowing how wild it drove him. Kaiji was hard and needy and all he wanted was to bury his dick in his ass, but Akagi teased him a bit. Finally he had him where he wanted him, but now Kaiji wanted it bad, and he could have fun with that.

"It's so much bigger than mine."

Precum dribbled a bit on the tip and he pretended to gain the courage to touch it. Kaiji's dick was warm and truthfully big, at least in comparison to his own, when he wrapped his fingers around it. He pumped it slowly, looking up at Kaiji in a meek manner, before pretending to get too embarrassed and burying his face in his chest. He crawled into Kaiji's lap just how he wanted, sitting so that his cock rubbed against his asscheeks. It was hot and hard and he pushed down against it slightly. His own erection rubbed against Kaiji's stomach. That felt good.

"How will it fit if it's so big? I haven't done this before, are you sure...?" He continued to flatter him even though he had had much bigger things in his ass. Akagi looked up at him in a way that asked for guidance. "I'm glad that I have someone so old like you to help me. I'm too young to know what to do, otherwise."

* * *

He was acting just perfect. He was acting so shy, so unsure of himself, and then he brought Kaiji's age into it. He kept talking about how big it was, but Kaiji's wasn't really that special. Sure, it was long, but it wasn't as nice as others he'd seen, he bet. It must have been big, regardless, for Akagi, since his body was so small. So small, and young, and fragile.

"If it doesn't go in easily, we can just make it fit," he said. His hands reached around to squeeze his ass, to massage it. It was so round and soft, and his hands felt huge against it, and he sighed from how enticing his body was. "You've got such a nice ass, Akagi. You have such a hot body." Something he never thought he'd say to a child. "It'll hurt at first, but it'll feel really good. You're going to like having my dick in there, I promise. Are you scared?"

* * *

Akagi wasn't scared.

"I'm not scared. I'm nervous, but I'm not scared. I'm with you. I trust you."

Akagi relaxed against Kaiji's hands. They felt nice, massaging his backside, and he moaned softly. Kaiji wasn't extremely skilled, but he worshipped his body, and that was something that Akagi didn't get often. Usually he was just a thing to be used. And that was fine, but it was nice to have someone touch him this way too. He would go as far to say that it was even a bit comforting, although he'd never admit it. Akagi felt young then. Honestly young. Having an older man take care of him and touch him gently... Akagi pushed those feelings away and just focused on how it actually felt, and it felt amazing. He moaned softly and pushed his lower half against Kaiji's stomach.

"I like when you do that," he breathed out, "it feels good. You take good care of me. You'll take care of me this way, too? Don't go too fast, I haven't done this before."

At this point he didn't care how fast or slow they went, he just wanted him to fuck him. He could feel his cock against his ass and it was driving him insane. He wanted it inside of him, to have Kaiji pull him down onto it and jerk his hips up so hard that it hurt him. But it was fun to do it this way too. This was different. And the more he spoke like this, the more unrestrained Kaiji became. It was like an investment. If he was slow now, then Kaiji would be harder later. The more turned on he was the better.

* * *

Kaiji couldn't really take care of someone. He couldn't even take care of himself, but it was easier to give someone else what they needed. Akagi would probably leave by the time his injuries had healed, but Kaiji wanted him to stay. Kaiji wanted him like a pet, and that was a horrible thing to think, but Kaiji wanted him to be there so he could take care of him, so his life had meaning. It was incredibly unlikely, though, but there was a reason he was giving him so much affection, practically worshipping his body, and it was because he wanted to let him know he would take care of him, that he was Kaiji's, and he was safe and warm.

"I'll take care of you as much as you want me to," he said, and then his hands moved onto his hips, and he began pushing him down. "I'll give you everything you need. You need this right now, don't you?"

He wanted to hear Akagi talk about how he needed his dick, but before he gave him a chance to answer, he pushed him down, fast and hard. He, himself, was breathing much more ragged, shaking, feeling his heart swell up and the blood go into his head, and he was in an intense amount of pleasure. He was so tight, so unbelievably tight, and he was so hot, too. "F-fuck, Akagi, you feel so good-tell me how I feel in you."

* * *

When Kaiji pushed him down on his cock, Akagi's body tensed up. He hadn't expected him to do it so suddenly. And no matter how in control he usually was of his body, having something like that happen so quickly made his body react against his will. A cry of discomfort escaped from his mouth and he immediately tried to cover it up. He was a good actor. Akagi swallowed the pain like he always did. It was okay, he was used to this. He forcibly made himself relax, feeling Kaiji's cock inside him, filling him up. It was funny how every single time that this happened, he never realized how empty he'd been before.

"Fuck."

The word was accidental. That wasn't what he'd meant to say, but it had happened anyway, and he leaned forward and gripped Kaiji's shirt. His thighs trembled slightly and he put his weight on them to raise himself up a bit, feeling the length of Kaiji's erection inside him before sitting back down. Kaiji's pants brushed against his legs and he scooted forward to get away from them, not liking how the rough material felt against his skin.

"You feel big." It was the truth that time. He did feel big. He felt much bigger than he looked. Having his dick inside him reminded him of how small he was, that his body wasn't meant to accommodate such a thing. "It feels like my body will fall apart almost, I'm so small. And it hurts, but it feels good at the same time. I like having you inside me. I can feel your dick inside me, like you're filling me all the way up. It feels so hot, I can feel how hard you are. I wanted your cock so bad I thought I'd die."

Akagi pressed his forehead against Kaiji's chest. Kaiji's shirt filled his vision and he rocked his hips slightly. His body relaxed more and more, and Akagi gripped him tight. It felt amazing. God, he had wanted this so much. It felt infinitely better than he could have dreamed. Akagi's dick throbbed from pleasure and the idea of what was happening.

* * *

Kaiji knew it would be better for him to move and he'd be in less pain if he relaxed, so while one hand went back to squeezing and massaging his ass, the other simply rubbed his back. He was still, mostly, occasionally thrusting up into him, but he was gentle until the other would be ready to move all the way. It was so hard, but he didn't want to hurt him any more than he had.

"You feel so good on my dick," he said. "No chick I've ever fucked has felt as good as you." That was the truth. No woman's pussy felt as good as a thirteen year old boy's ass. He could feel the tenseness and the forced relaxation of the boy's ass, feeling his pulse, feeling the warm undulations against his dick, and he tossed his head back and groaned.

"I want you to m-move, and I want you to talk about how good it feels. You're a good little boy for taking it so well-that makes me sound creepy, doesn't it?" He smiled at him, but honestly, he didn't really care.

* * *

"You're so good, Akagi. I wish I could do this all day with you."

* * *

What Kaiji was saying was making him go crazy. No one had ever said those sort of things to him before, and with Kaiji, he knew that he wasn't lying. Akagi loved the idea that he had perverted him so much, that Kaiji had been so adamant about not being gay that he had refused to fuck him in the first place, and now he was grinding up into him and telling him that he was better than any fuck he'd had before. It made him feel confident and a bit conceited.

Akagi lifted himself up and brought himself back down hard, testing the motion before moving his legs so that he kneeled in a more comfortable position to allow himself to ride his dick better. His thighs continued to shake a bit against his will, but he moved his hands to Kaiji's shoulders and started to move up and down. It felt so good, like a craving that was being fulfilled. Akagi moaned each time that he came down, loving the feeling of being filled.

"It feels so good, I never thought that it'd feel this good. I was so scared, and it hurt, but you were right. It feels amazing. I love having your dick inside me. I love feeling it stretch me and fill me. It's so big and long and you're making me want more and more." He grinded his hips down and rocked back and forth on Kaiji's lap, looking up at him, his face a bit flushed. "I've never felt anything this good. No one has ever done this to me, I didn't know it would feel like this. I just want more. Will you give me more. Please?" He'd never asked for anything before, only took.

He looked at him, letting their eyes meet, letting his stoic face become something more needy. He didn't know if it was legitimate or not, but he did want more. Needed it. Needed to have him fuck him so hard that he'd feel like he'd die. Akagi wanted everything rough and fast and he wanted to feel like a little kid when it happened. He wanted to feel like Kaiji really was older than him, that 22 was as exciting as those older than 50. It should be that way.

"Call me a good little boy again. I'm a good boy, aren't I?" Kaiji was the one who was turning him this way, now. It wasn't exactly perverse- Akagi was used to much more dangerous and hardcore things- but it excited him. It excited him because it excited Kaiji. He wanted to feel the taboo that Kaiji felt.

* * *

When he began moving, everything felt amazing. The kid's words stimulated him just as much as him riding his dick did, but in a completely separate way. He was talking about how good it felt, how it felt to be stretched and filled up like that, and Kaiji had never heard anyone say anything like that. He groaned, and when he was begged to be called a good little boy again, he couldn't take it. He flipped him back onto the ground, staying inside him, and, holding him close, he started thrusting into him on his own.

"You're s-so good," he said, voice shaky because of the intense pleasure and tightness and heat he was feeling from fucking a little boy. "You're such a good little boy, Akagi, you're making me feel so f-fucking good, you're so good at this-" With reason, too, since Akagi wasn't really a virgin. Kaiji didn't care at that point. All he cared about was finishing inside of him, calling him good, and holding him close like that.

"Y-you're so young, you shouldn't be doing this, but you're so good. You're so good at making me feel good, you're such a good little boy-" He was just spouting nonsense at that point, kissing Akagi's face and his lips and feeling so big compared to him.

* * *

Akagi let himself be flipped back and fucked against the ground. He could feel Kaiji's arms around him and his chest against him and how big and broad his body was compared to his own. He felt so small in his arms, like something to be protected, and Akagi wasn't sure how to react. Everything about it was so wonderful, he loved it. It made him borderline happy, something he didn't feel very often, and let Kaiji continue to worship him. Akagi felt out of place. He usually felt that way with his emotions, but this was different. He didn't know what to do, so he focused on how good it felt.

And god did it feel good. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Kaiji to lay him on the ground and fuck him like he was just an object that gave him pleasure. His body drove Kaiji crazy. His body felt so good that Kaiji was showering him with affection and words and thrusting his dick in and out of him so fast because all he wanted was more more more. More Akagi. He wanted his body, and he held him there and took his pleasure from him and Akagi _loved it_. He loved having the power of being able to do this to someone, to make them unable to think straight.

Akagi moaned over and over, letting his body be washed over with pleasure. Kaiji was getting rough while simultaneously kissing him all over. The kisses were sweet but also needy and raw. Kaiji's lips were a bit chapped, but they felt good, and Akagi kissed him back slightly. He didn't like to kiss, but he liked the reasons that Kaiji was doing it. His body jerked with the force of his thrusts, his hair bouncing slightly, and their kisses were sloppy with the movement. That raw need that Kaiji was feeling was starting to take him over too. He loved what Kaiji called him.

"I'm your good little boy." It would have sounded stupid at any other time, but not now. The words made his stomach churn with pleasure. 'Yours'. Akagi wasn't anyone's, but right now, he felt that if he was, he would be Kaiji's. "You love how small I am, how young I am. You love my little dick and hairless body and high voice." Most boys would feel self conscious about what he was saying, but Akagi didn't. It made him feel perverse. He'd always felt older than he was, and he knew he would get bigger soon and that all of what he'd said would change, so he enjoyed his age for the time being. "I'm so tight and I make you feel so good. You just want to fuck me forever. You can do that. You can put your dick in me whenever you want and take me and fill me and make me your boy."

He was feeling so unlike himself. He loved this. It made him feel alive. It made him feel young, like how he was supposed to be. It made him feel disconnected, but so right at the same time. He knew that no other boy his age would be doing this or saying these things so easily, talking about their body like it wasn't even theirs. But Kaiji reminded him of how young he was, and he could feel how big and old he was in comparison. Akagi felt the closest to 'normal' than he had in a long time.

* * *

Kaiji wasn't thinking about what was going on, because he was much too focused on how good he felt, how good Akagi felt, and the things Akagi was saying. What they were doing was horrible, and illegal, and Kaiji was going to feel so guilty afterwards-or maybe not, if Akagi didn't give him a reason to feel bad-and Kaiji knew he was going to miss him when he left, but nothing mattered right then except for how good the boy felt, how good his dick felt, how good those words felt.

It was so wrong to want a child as badly as he wanted Akagi, but his words spurred him on and had him moving faster, rougher, and his hand went between them to rub his little dick. "I love how small your dick is," he said, rather quickly, and heavy with his panting and his arousal. "You're so small, Akagi, you're so pretty." That was what he said to women, and that's what came to mind. "I want to fuck you whenever, I want you to be mine, I don't want you to want anyone else but me."

Would that be a relationship, then? No, Kaiji was cognisant enough to realize that a relationship was definitely out of the question, that's not what he meant. "I want to own you, I want you to be mine. No one else will ever call you a good little boy but me." He was getting manipulative, maybe, but fuck, he never wanted this feeling to go away.

* * *

"I want to be the only man to finish inside you."

* * *

Having Kaiji touch him again made him twitch. He'd been so focused on how good it felt to have his prostate hit that he'd almost forgotten about his erection. When Kaiji touched it, it felt like electric. Akagi groaned and melted at the touch. He was being so over stimulated. Everything was hot and raw and he felt like it was only building up. Each time that he thought it couldn't get better, it did, and he was unraveling.

"Okay."

He wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. They both knew that he wouldn't stay. Akagi knew that better than anyone, he knew himself too well to think that he could stay still in one place under someone's care. He had barely been able to handle his _parents_ taking care of him, let alone a stranger. Because Kaiji was a stranger. He was a stranger with his dick in his ass, but he was still a stranger nonetheless. Kaiji probably wanted someone to care for. He lived by himself and seemed to be generally solitary, but he was probably lonely even if he didn't admit it. He'd probably not even realized how lonely he was until Akagi's presence.

"I'm your good little boy." He said it again. It was all he really could say. Akagi bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting Kaiji pump his dick and fuck his ass. Everything felt so good. "You feel so good inside me, no one else could ever feel as good as you." Probably a lie, but he wasn't so sure. He didn't have sex with men for pleasure. He did it for the excitement and thrills that he got from it, but certainly not to feel good. They usually hurt him. Which he was fine with, but that never necessarily felt _good._ Kaiji felt good. Kaiji made him feel good. "You treat me like no one else ever has. I can be yours."

He bit his lip again, running the words over in his head. 'Yours'. That was a joke. That could never happen. But he loved this. Akagi had always been alone, and while he didn't necessarily want to be tied down, he enjoyed this attention. This sort of love was foreign to him, but comforting at the same time. He liked this. He knew he would want more of it when it was over. Akagi would never stay, but he might come back. Maybe not every week, maybe not every month, and maybe not even every year, but his life made it so that no one would ever give him what Kaiji was giving him now.

Akagi didn't fuck for pleasure. He didn't do it for love or the good feelings or anything like that. He didn't do it because he had an attraction towards the other person. He did it for fun, for power, to feel alive and out of control. But with Kaiji, he felt so good. He wanted him more than he had wanted those men. He wanted Kaiji to do this to him for no deeper reasons, no hidden agenda. He _wanted_ Kaiji, even if he eventually left to find excitement elsewhere.

"I'll only want you. I'll only ever do this with you, I love this, you make me feel so good." Words tumbled from his lips but he didn't stop them. The pleasure was making it hard to think, to stay composed, to keep himself in check, but he did feel that way. He'd only ever do this with Kaiji, this closeness. He didn't want closeness from anyone else. He didn't want anyone else to make him feel _good._

* * *

Kaiji wasn't sure how honest Akagi was being. They both knew that he couldn't stay, but he didn't know how much Akagi wanted to stay. He didn't know how much of what he was saying was genuine, how much he really wanted Kaiji, or if this was another one of his games. If Kaiji had been who he was ten minutes ago, he would have stopped fucking him, and pulled away, and locked himself in the bathroom for a good while to finish himself off in peace while Akagi laid there, confused about the change of pace, and mad. Kaiji wasn't that person anymore, and he wanted what he could have with Akagi, and he couldn't afford to think about what it would be like when he decided to leave.

"You'll only ever be mine," he said. It wasn't true. It was a fantasy. "I'll take care of you and do this with you and I'll never get bored or tired of you." That was the truth.

He began feeling close to orgasm despite the threat of melancholy thoughts, so he found himself speeding up, moving faster and rougher and biting down on Akagi's jaw and on his neck and on his collarbone. He rubbed his dick faster and began pounding into him recklessly. He said nothing more as his body poured with sweat, as his body moved with blinding speed, and the only noises coming from him were quiet moans and loud pants.

* * *

For some reason Akagi thought he would have been happier with what he'd said, but perhaps he hadn't believed him. And for good reason, too. Akagi was avid liar. There was no reason to trust him, even though his lies almost always slipped under the radar. Akagi shrugged it off and let himself succumb to Kaiji's body and words.

He was being pounded into with such a need and ferocity that it made him jerk heavily each time that Kaiji's hips connected with his. Kaiji was holding onto him and biting him and marking him all up, desperate for close, intimate contact. Akagi didn't return much of the favor other than to reach out and wrap his arms around his neck for a better hold while he was fucked. Akagi panted, moaning intermittently, moving his head so that he exposed his neck for Kaiji to bite him easier. He'd always liked being marked. It let him remember what he'd done days later, easier.

"I know you won't," Akagi panted, holding tight onto his shoulders. Kaiji was sweating with effort. Kaiji wanted him to stay so badly. Kaiji wouldn't get bored of him. But he would. Very few things in life interested Akagi, and being in constant contact with those few things dulled the pleasure that they might have. Even if he did enjoy this, it would eventually lose its novelty. Eventually Kaiji would bore him. If he stayed, that was.

Akagi jerked his hips up to meet Kaiji's thrusts, riding his dick in a way that no child should be able to do. Kaiji had no rhythm or technique or skill, and in a sense, it was endearing. All of his thrusts were honest, just his shameless lust for Akagi's body and what pleasure he could get from it. Akagi felt him speed up and become more desperate, jerking his own dick faster with the intensity he felt. Even though Akagi wasn't as close as he was, he knew that Kaiji wouldn't last much longer.

"Cum inside me," he breathed out, leaning forward to brush his lips against his ear, "mark me. Make it so that I can never be a virgin ever again. Make me permanently your boy."

That would make him happy. Akagi wanted to feel Kaiji's strong body tense up and finish inside of him.

* * *

As if something had been sparkled, like a realization suddenly hit him, Kaiji's eyes widened and his breathing stopped, and immediately after, within the span of a few seconds, his body shuddered and he bit down on the boy's throat like a wild animal in heat, holding down his victim, and his hips continued their pace as he emptied himself inside of the child, filling him, tainting him even further and adding to his corruption and making them both happy. His hand had stilled while he came, but it was wrapped tight around Akagi's small dick, and when he was close to finishing, his breathing resumed, as did his hand's motions. The entire time, he saw stars and felt immeasurable pleasure as he tossed those words around in his head.

'Cum inside me.' A child knew what that meant. He didn't want Kaiji to wear a condom, because he wanted to feel his semen pump inside of him. 'Mark me.' He wanted those bites and bruises and love marks all over his body, like trophies, like marks of property. He wanted Kaiji to own him, to make him his; to fuck him over and over again and assert his dominance over the young boy, giving him no power of his own. But they both knew Akagi was in control. Kaiji wouldn't have done this without Akagi's persistence, and his manipulation. 'Make it so that I can never be a virgin ever again.' He wanted Kaiji to ruin him, to defile him, to steal his innocence that he never had in the first place.

'Make me permanently your boy.' When Kaiji climbed down from the high brought on by his orgasm, his eyes opened up, and he slowly loosened the hold he had on Akagi's neck. He could never make Akagi his. It was stupid of him to think that. But he'd like to. He'd like to have someone he could treat better than he treated himself, but even if Akagi could stay, he wouldn't be able to take care of him. Hell, Kaiji was so inept that he'd probably end up leeching off of him.

"You're mine," was all he muttered, and he continued to stroke his dick until he came. "Let me see you cum."

* * *

Akagi shuddered when Kaiji came inside of him. He could feel his body tense and shake and how he held onto him so tight and bit him that he'd finished. That was what he loved. The feeling of being defiled. Akagi had very little regard for his body, and liked to use it to its full potential, which usually meant pushing it as far as it could go. Having a man cum inside him was a very satisfying feeling.

Kaiji hadn't pulled out of him and paused only to catch his breath before beginning to jerk him off again. Akagi let go from him, not missing his parting warmth, to lay back against the cold floor. It was relaxing. His body was on fire with pleasure, excitement churning in the pit of his stomach. Kaiji's big hand worshipped his cock and he sighed from how good it felt.

He could feel his own orgasm building, but he wasn't quite there yet. He needed something to push him over the edge. Something to make his lust teeter to the brink. Akagi leaned his head back and exposed his neck again. "Suck my neck," he said, almost an order, not caring to hide his corruption anymore.

* * *

Kaiji did just that, following the command easily. His lips were placed right back to his neck, just under his ear, near his wounded throat, and down to his collarbones. He was kissing, biting, licking, sucking, worshipping his throat and making the tender flesh feel as good and as wonderful as he knew how to make it, to help him orgasm sooner, to make him feel what Kaiji had felt. He didn't even think of how embarrassing it was to have orgasmed before a kid, because he knew he wasn't as active as Akagi. Which grossed him out if he'd thought about it too much.

Talking and saying absurd things helped Kaiji orgasm faster, so he figured the same might work with Akagi. In between licks and kisses, he'd whisper in his ear. "You're such a good boy, making me cum like that." A bite that tugged at the cartilage. "You like feeling that stuff inside you, don't you? You like feeling another man's presence inside you. You're a good boy, and good boys get rewarded."

He would think that he would be more coherent after an orgasm, but the pheremones the child gave off were so intoxicating.

* * *

Kaiji's mouth was hot and wet and Akagi loved the feeling of his hand around him and his mouth on him at the same time. And it was true. He loved being cum inside. It made him feel dirty and excited. Kaiji's dick was still inside him as he pumped him faster and faster and nipped and licked at him and Akagi reached down to touch it. He could feel the connection of their bodies, how lewd it was, and the faintest of liquid.

It dribbled out of him a bit and Akagi scooped it onto his finger, bringing it up to his mouth. He made eye contact with Kaiji while he put his finger in his mouth, licking the semen off of it that had just been inside him. Kaiji's face was red and flushed and he watched it get even more so. His semen was salty and didn't taste good at all, but he loved it and it drove him wild, looking at the man who had made put it inside of him.

"I'm-"

Akagi didn't make very much noise as he came. His body jerked a bit and he closed his eyes, shuddering, toes clenching and thighs instinctively closing up around Kaiji's sides. It felt amazing, like relief and satisfaction. It wasn't one of the hardest orgasms he'd ever had, but certainly one of the longest. Satisfying. Definitely, definitely satisfying. He could feel Kaiji in him and taste him on his tongue and hear him breath heavily on top of him and Akagi drowned in the feeling of climax.

Akagi's breathing had quickened a bit, but for the most part he remained composed other than a few small whines. His senses felt immediately heightened after he came, and the world around him was much more prominent. The cold tile of Kaiji's floor was hard and made him shiver. His body felt too lethargic to move, so instead he let Kaiji stay on top of him, shifting only so that his dick wasn't inside him anymore.

Usually by now the other man had gotten up and left, but Akagi was the guest, and this was Kaiji's apartment. Kaiji didn't leave. Akagi didn't know what to say so he looked to the side and just let Kaiji hold onto him, immediately missing sex and all of the feelings he had had. Kaiji felt like a stranger again.

* * *

Kaiji couldn't think when he saw Akagi take a taste of his semen. It had just been inside of him, inside both of them, and it was just so-it was incredibly dirty, incredibly arousing, and he got a pounding headache, like the blood inside of him wanted to shoot out, like he wanted to escape his own skin because of just how positively arousing it was. He was staring, and subconsciously moving his hand, and when Akagi orgasmed, it was like nothing he'd ever seen. He continued staring at him with big, empty eyes, watching him shudder, twist around, moan, whine, everything he did. He was so pale, so small, and Kaiji couldn't take his eyes off him.

He didn't mind that his dick slipped out, and he didn't mind that his hand was covered in a child's semen. Akagi was laying on his floor, looking distant, uncomfortable, but he didn't care. Akagi was so captivating, with those shining eyes, that white hair, his nose, his collarbone, his stomach, everything about him. What they'd just done. His age, his temperament. Those wounds all over his body that were healing, but still there, that reminded Kaiji of how they met. He remained on top of him, and he kissed his cheek, and after that, he pulled away a bit to lay down next to him. He wiped the semen on his pants and put his arms around him, pulling him close to his body. It felt nice.

"I don't want to move, but I'm so damn hungry."

* * *

Kaiji was warm and broad and big, and that was familiar, and Akagi let himself be embraced. He didn't react much, only picked his finger absentmindedly at the floor. No doubt Kaiji's body and mind were reeling with endorphins and emotions from orgasm that made him want to be so close, but Akagi never got those, and so he stared off at the wall, looking but not seeing. Kaiji seemed to be happy.

"I'm hungry too."

Akagi looked over his shoulder behind him, back to the expressionless way that he carried himself. Truthfully though he was starving. Originally he had tried to get Kaiji into cooking for him, not fucking him. Funny how that worked out. Those were probably the only two things that ever went through Kaiji's head. Kaiji was simple in that way, and it was relaxing. Akagi pushed back up against him slightly, purposefully teasing him, purposefully making it hard. He could cook, and leave, or he could say, and be hungry. It would be fun to make him choose. And of course Akagi wouldn't cook. It wasn't his apartment, after all. It would be intrusive to make Kaiji do something that he didn't want to do. Akagi smiled a bit slyly.

"You're lucky your friend didn't drop by after all."

* * *

Kaiji wanted to stay there a bit longer. He wanted to think, he wanted to relax. He wanted to hold Akagi in his arms even if it didn't feel right. He wanted to think about what he'd done, what had happened, and how good it felt. He was looking at Akagi's neck: looking, but not seeing.

He was hungry, but he didn't want to move. Akagi was hungry, but he didn't want to cook. Akagi didn't like being held like that, but frankly, Kaiji didn't give a damn. Kaiji was rubbing his chest, feeling his soft stomach, and he wanted it to be quiet. He wanted it to just be the two of them, before Akagi would leave, before he'd never see him again. His wounds were healing fast, so he figured he had until morning. He wanted to stay with him the entire time.

The statement had him scoffing, and rolling his eyes. "You have no idea. Shaking him off is one of the hardest things to do because even if you make it clear as day that you don't want to be around him, he keeps following you, asking if you want to hang out. He breaks into my apartment all the time just to-"

He groaned, and buried his forehead into the back of Akagi's neck.

"I want it to just be the two of us for the rest of the night. Until you leave."

* * *

Akagi could tell that Kaiji was running things over in his head from the way that he couldn't stay still. It made him seem a bit nervous. It wasn't guilt of what they'd done; if it was guilt, he wouldn't be caressing his body in such a possessive manner. That was it, then. He was memorizing him, agonizing over the idea of him leaving. Akagi laid there until Kaiji voiced it on his own.

'Until you leave.'

Akagi would leave. That was a fact. It wasn't anything that had ever been hidden in the first place. And while he didn't feel guilty about it, he wondered what Kaiji thought would happen. Leave and never come back, no doubt. And normally that would be the case. There had never been a situation where Akagi had wanted to stay with someone, even for a little while. The closest that that had ever come to was with a man who had had the actual capacity to truly care for him. And even then Akagi had left.

But Kaiji wasn't that man. Kaiji wasn't like many people he'd met. When Akagi left, he wouldn't feel guilty. Kaiji lived in the moment. He might be sad for a while, but he would move on. Leaving him wouldn't make him feel guilty and make him want to stay just out of that guilt, like how it had been with that man.

And that was liberating. Akagi didn't have a home. Well, he supposed he did, but it wasn't anywhere that he planned on returning to. He was nomadic by nature and distant by personality. Staying in one place would stifle him in the same way that being cared for did. It made him feel tied down. But Kaiji couldn't care for him. He liked him, and he would miss him, but he would move on. And if Akagi stayed, Kaiji would not be able to care for him permanently. But for the first time, Akagi felt like he could come back. What he felt with Kaiji was relaxing and comforting, things that he didn't often feel. Truthfully, Akagi wanted more of it, even if it didn't happen often.

"It can be the two of us," he said, unsure of his ability for companionship,"just for tonight."

Akagi ran his thoughts over in his head. Kaiji wouldn't need him to stay. Kaiji wouldn't be able to care for him anyway. Kaiji made him feel good. Kaiji took things as they came. Kaiji would feed him, too. Akagi bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"And maybe again."

* * *

**Reviews are very appreciated**


End file.
